L'ennemi intérieur
by Nelja
Summary: Alors que Stan explore l'océan arctique avec Ford, ses souvenirs reviennent lentement. Et d'autres choses reviennent, qui lui font beaucoup moins plaisir - par exemple, un démon triangulaire. Aventure, famille, angst et hurt/comfort, et quelques monstres marins.
1. Chapter 1

_Tout appartient à Alex Hirsch. Cette histoire se passe après la série et contient donc des spoilers._

 _La fic contient des mentions de BillFord passé, souvent assez dérangeantes. Comme Bill est dans l'esprit de Stan, cela peut donner des images mentales d'inceste, même si ce n'est pas du tout ce que veulent les personnages._

* * *

Stan se réveille avec les yeux cernés, les traits tirés. Son sommeil a été long - presque trop long - mais pas assez réparateur. Ford est déjà levé, a quitté la pièce. Quand Stan passe la main sur la couchette du dessus, le drap est froid.

Il rejoint en bougonnant son frère qui travaille à mettre à jour son journal. Il s'attendrit en remarquant qu'il l'a attendu pour le petit déjeuner, mais se garde bien de le montrer.

"Combien d'oeufs ?" demande-t-il en se saisissant d'une poële.

"Deux, merci." lui répond Ford avec un grand sourire.

Les doigts de Stan se crispent sur le manche de la poële. Ses souvenirs sont toujours flous, ne reviennent que peu à peu. Parfois, il n'est pas certain de pouvoir leur faire confiance. Quand il le peut, il demande à Ford, ou il envoie un message aux petits. La plupart du temps, les choses les plus folles se sont réellement passées. Et Stan est assez fier d'avoir appris à un ours à conduire. N'importe qui n'en est pas capable.

Mais certaines choses sont plus difficiles à demander.

"Dis-moi, Ford," dit-il sans le regarder, "est-ce que nous avons déjà... est-ce que j'ai déjà..."

Il se retourne avec un grand sourire.

"Est-ce que quand tu apprenais à dessiner, tu me demandais de poser ? Est-ce qu'une fois, tu m'as même demandé de mettre cet horrible masque de loup parce que tu voulais dessiner un loup-garou ?"

"Oh oui. Quoi que tu puisses te rappeler de moi en train d'avoir de mauvaises idées quand nous étions jeunes, c'est probablement vrai." Ford lui adresse un sourire complice. "Quand on y pense, c'est probablement vrai si tu te rappelles avoir eu de mauvaises idées aussi."

C'est le moment où jamais pour poser la question.

Mais les mots de lui viennent pas à la bouche. Stan n'arrive pas à articuler les mots. "J'ai eu un souvenir où tu étais nu, couché sur moi, me demandant..." Pour être honnête, il ne sait plus très bien ce que Ford demandait, mais la situation était claire.

Il peste quand les oeufs commencent à sentir le brûlé. Ford les avale sans sembler remarquer la différence.

* * *

Cela ne peut pas être vrai. Dans tous ses souvenirs d'adolescence, qui redeviennent peu à peu clairs dans sa tête et dans son coeur, il n'a jamais voulu Ford, pas de cette façon.

Et maintenant, ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'il veut, se persuade-t-il - mais si tout était vrai, si c'était ce que Ford veut de lui ? - non, il le lui dirait - ou alors il attendrait que ce souvenir lui revienne ? Il regarde Ford, perdu dans ses propres incertitudes, sans même savoir s'il cherche dans son coeur une preuve d'attirance ou de son absence.

Veut-il le toucher, ou se rappelle-t-il juste l'avoir voulu ? Il tend une main timide, lui caresse les cheveux. Ford le regarde comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête, puis se reprend. "Désolé. J'ai été surpris." Cela ne résout rien.

Ces souvenirs se font de plus en plus nombreux, à la fois comme déconnectés et étrangement cohérents. La fureur d'être abandonné, l'envie de le toucher par une caresse qui est aussi un coup. La satisfaction de le voir jouir entre ses mains. Ford lui déclarant son amour avec ferveur.

Il va en devenir fou - ou peut-être que c'est déjà fait. Il doit demander.

Il imagine le visage dégoûté de Ford, et y renonce. Ils sont frères, putain !

Les jours passent, les semaines. Ils se disputent de plus en plus souvent. Ford ne comprend pas. Stan sait très bien pourquoi.

* * *

Ce n'est pas un rêve ordinaire, se dit Stan. Pas qu'il s'y connaisse en rêves, mais il sait ça dans ses tripes.

Le triangle infernal flotte au dessus de sa tête. Il est tout petit, et Stan aurait envie de lui rire au nez à ce sujet. Sauf qu'il se rappelle. Le démon est supposé être mort. Ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles.

"Saluuuuut, Stanley Pines ! Coment vas-tu ? Pas très bien, je vois." Le triangle s'approche, essaie de lui écarter les paupières pour lui examiner l'oeil ; Stanley veut le jeter sur le côté comme on écraserait une mouche, mais il le rate. "Pas beaucoup de sommeil ces temps-ci, et pour la plus grande partie occupé par des rêves de monstres marins, ou de t'envoyer en l'air avec ton frère. J'ai eu le plus grand mal à prendre un rendez-vous."

"Va te faire foutre !" s'exclame Stan.

"Si malpoli... alors que je suis le génie omniscient venu répondre à la question qui te tourmente ces temps-ci ! Ce sera même gratuit." Il laisse planer un silence. Stan tremblerait de fureur si ce n'était pas un rêve. "Et heureusement pour toi, car si je demandais un mot gentil ou un remerciement, je crois que tu n'aurais pas en stock. He bien ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre toi et ton frère. Rien qui vaille la peine d'être mentionné. Oh, pardon, je voulais dire, rien de bestial et lubrique."

"Et tout est de ta faute ! Tu cherches quoi, le bâton pour te faire battre ?"

"Pas vraiment. Vois-tu, Stanley Pines, je vais être honnête avec toi. Je suis coincé dans ta tête. Je ne peux rien y faire. Même pour venir te parler dans tes rêves, je dois faire la queue et prendre un ticket. Un ennui mortel. Aussi, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas disparaître, tout simplement ? Et à qui d'autre léguer mes souvenirs qu'à mon cher ennemi Stanley Pines ? Tu étais mon dernier choix, pour être honnête, mais c'est dans ta tête que je suis coincé. Tu peux donc prendre cela comme un échantillon gratuit !"

Ses souvenirs, donc ! Trop flous pour pouvoir être compris. Stan fulmine de rage. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait rien compris au manège de Ford et du triangle. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, dans la façon dont Ford parlait de lui, qu'il reconnaissait bien. Les ex tarées sont un sujet de conversation toujours à la mode, entre hommes.

"Eh, attends !" s'exclame-t-il. Il trie ces souvenirs, ils ne lui semblent pas coller, pas tous. "Il m'a dit que tu voulais juste le manipuler, et je me rappelle autrement."

"Tu attends quoi ?" dit Bill d'une voix dure. "Que je rougisse ? Peut-être se sont-ils mélangés avec les tiens. Peut-être ce gros tas de cellules sentimental n'attendait-il que ça ?"

"Tu n'es pas venu juste te vanter." constate Stan. "Tu as quelque chose à proposer."

"Je dois reconnaître que parfois tu comprends vite. Il serait _possible_ que je ne disparaisse pas. Je pourrais même récupérer les souvenirs que tu as déjà vus par accident. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que mon existence soit valable. Par exemple, que je puisse contrôler ton corps de temps en temps..."

Stan fronce les sourcils. "Certainement pas. Tu ne t'approches pas de mon frère."

Bill soupire. "Je pourrais jurer de ne pas blesser les gens de ta famille. C'est un pacte. Je ne pourrais pas mentir."

"Ou moi ?"

"Ou toi, même s'il m'en coûte."

"Ni moralement ni physiquement ?"

"Ha, je ne peux pas promettre cela. Fais un peu attention à ce que tu exiges, Stanley Pines. Le fait même que je te possède les blessera moralement. Aussi, ton frère se douterait forcément qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre si tu montrais soudain du tact... tu as tellement l'habitude de le froisser."

Stan serre les dents. "Combien de temps ?"

"Je pensais à deux heures par jour." lance Bill joyeusement. "Tu as encore la plus grande partie. Ce serait un partenariat en entreprise, on pourrait même dire que c'est une majorité scandaleuse."

"Cinq minutes."

"Tu te moques de moi !"

Après un marchandage sévère, Stan et Bill arrivent à une demi-heure par jour.

"Aussi, ne dis pas à Ford que nous avons fait ce marché !" s'exclame Stan. "Je le lui dirai moi-même, en ces termes."

"Promis ! Je me ferai passer pour toi aussi longtemps qu'il faudra ! Si ton humour devient un peu plus raffiné, personne ne s'en rendra compte. Alors ? Serrons-nous la main, Stanley Pines !"

Une flamme bleue apparaît au bout de sa main minuscule. Stan a l'impression qu'il pourrait écraser le triangle entier dans son poing, s'il réussissait à l'attraper.

Stan sourit. "Certainement pas."

"Quoi ?" Stan savoure l'expression de surprise sur le visage du triangle.

"Si tu pouvais voir ta tête !" s'exclame-t-il. "Besoin d'une loupe, peut-être ? Je sais maintenant ce que tu veux, et cela suffit pour que je ne veuille pas te l'accorder. Salut démon !"

Bill en devient rouge de fureur, mais reste tout aussi minuscule.

"Finalement, tu peux rougir." fait remarquer Stan avec une certaine satisfaction mesquine.

"Tu le regretteras !" s'exclame le triangle. "Tu ne peux même pas imaginer tous les souvenirs que je vais te laisser. Je te laisserai désirer ton frère encore plus vivement, et sache-le, le petit Pine Tree me plaisait bien aussi, même si je n'aurai jamais autant d'occasions que toi. Tu te rappelleras avoir torturé ton frère pendant des heures, alors qu'il te criait des paroles de haine, et tu te rappelleras y avoir pris tellement de plaisir que tu brûleras toujours du désir de recommencer. Je t'enverrai des souvenirs de mensonges et de manipulation cruels et retors, et comme tu es, tu seras incapable de les distinguer des tiens, et je ne serai plus là pour te le dire. Tu te rappelleras avoir entendu ton petit-neveu et ta petite-nièce en train de parler de toi dans ton dos, et cela, avec mes souvenirs d'eux, t'empêchera de les prendre dans tes bras jusqu'à ta mort, parce que tu aurais trop peur de leur rompre la nuque ! C'est toi qui blesseras tous tes proches, physiquement _et_ moralement, et tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir laissé le faire ! Un homme n'est jamais plus que la somme de ses souvenirs, et j'en ai tellement plus que toi !"

C'est un rêve. Stan ne pâlit pas. Ne tremble pas. "J'ai déjà effacé ma propre mémoire. Je peux le faire à nouveau. Je peux même mourir si c'est le seule façon de t'arrêter."

Bill a un petit rire faux. "Et tu parles de ne pas faire souffrir ta famille ! Sais-tu ce qu'il en a coûté à ton frère la première fois ? Penses-tu qu'il survivra à une seconde ? Décidément, je suis le seul à le connaître et à le comprendre. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas mourir."

Stan regarde Bill droit dans son oeil. "Et cela tombe bien, car tu ne veux pas mourir non plus. Je suis vieux. Cela ne change pas grand chose pour moi. Mais pour un être immortel... je ne peux même pas imaginer."

Bill est redevenu jaune, maintenant. Peut-être est-il calme, peut-être juste aigri. "Tu es doué en marchandage, Stanley Pines. Je t'ai sous-estimé. Je ne veux pas mourir, mais une vie comme celle que je mène actuellement est encore pire. Mais si tu voulais juste me laisser discuter avec toi de temps en temps, essayer de te convaincre encore, sans avoir à attendre tes nuits agitées... je m'en contenterais. Je m'ennuierais beaucoup moins."

Stan réfléchit. Il n'a pas envie d'accepter un pacte. Mais cela semble si inoffensif, avec un démon qui peut lui parler de toute façon, même si c'est rarement. Il peut bien le battre à un duel d'astuce, après tout !

"Tu effaceras de ma mémoire tous tes souvenirs répugnants." dit Stan d'une voix qu'il essaie de rendre ferme. "Tu ne les partageras plus jamais."

"Je me fais avoir, mais nous avons un pacte, Stanley Pines."

Cette fois-ci, Stan serre la main minuscule du démon.

Il se réveille aussitôt. Il vérifie ses souvenirs, paniqués. Les scènes que lui a envoyées Bill sont toujours là, mais floues, impersonnelles, comme un film qu'il aurait vu il y a longtemps.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement, si fort que Ford remue sur sa couche. "Stan ?" appelle-t-il. Soit il ne dormait pas, soit Stan l'a réveillé.

Stan passe un bras autour de son épaule, frotte sa joue contre la sienne, le serre dans ses bras. C'est tellement agréable, d'une façon qui n'a rien d'ambigu, rien de malsain.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demande Ford, un peu tendu.

"Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire un calin à mon frère préféré ?"

"Si." répond Ford. Il se laisse aller maintenant. "J'avais l'impression que tu m'évitais depuis des jours."

"Je ne le ferai plus." répond Stan.

"Jusqu'à la prochaine fois." ricane Bill. Stan l'ignore. Le démon ne sait pas à quel point il est doué pour ignorer ceux qu'il ne veut pas entendre.


	2. Chapter 2

"Achète cette marque de thé pour ton frère. Il l'aime bien. Je n'ai pas oublié, moi."

"On dirait qu'il est toujours faché contre toi. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il ne t'a jamais aimé autant que quand tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, tous tes souvenirs disparus."

"Oh, le gros poisson est mort. Toujours une brute. Je présume que quand on n'a que ses poings... au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as pour les interactions avec ceux qui ne sont pas des monstres ? C'est bien ce que je pensais."

"Je suis inquiet. Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà parlé de style pour les chapeaux ? Prends au moins une canne. Ton dos te fait mal, tu le sais bien."

"Quand as-tu l'intention de revenir voir Dipper et Mabel ? Sais-tu que cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus ? C'est un âge où on grandit vite, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils t'oublient."

"Non, pas encore cette marque d'alcool ! Sais-tu que dans mon infinie sagesse, j'en connais une qui a meilleur goût _et_ fait moins grossir ?"

"Moi, ils ne m'oublieront pas. Personne ne m'oublie, et une connaissance commune a perdu son esprit entier à force d'essayer."

"Tu ronfles encore plus que ton frère, c'est désespérant."

"Il ne t'aime que parce que tu m'as détruit. S'il savait que je suis encore là, qu'arriverait-il, qu'en penses-tu ?"

Stan met un point d'honneur à ignorer chaque syllabe de ces recommandations condescendantes et de ces provotations méprisantes.

"Baisse-toi."

Stan ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Un poisson volant s'écrase dans ses cheveux.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas arriver à une collaboration mutuellement profitable ?" demande le triangle après s'être étranglé de rire pendant plusieurs minutes. "Moi non plus, je n'aime pas les cheveux qui sentent le poisson. Regarde, nous avons un goût en commun !"

"Va crever."

"Après toi. Ou plutôt, exactement en même temps. Je te recommanderais bien un petit suicide, si je ne me sentais pas particulièrement heureux de vivre aujourd'hui."

* * *

Ford est particulièrement excité ce matin. Il lui semble avoir vu une bande d'orques fuir vers le sud, et vu la férocité de ces bêtes, cela veut presque certainement dire un monstre marin dans le nord.

"As-tu remarqué le mouvement global ?" demande-t-il. "Ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers quelque chose, ils ne s'amusaient pas. C'est certainement une créature !"

"En plus," ricane Stan, "ils avaient l'air horrifié de celui qui vient de trouver un monstre dans son phoque du matin, et je suis à peu près certain d'en avoir vu un avec une pancarte "attention au monstre".

Ford rit brièvement et lui donne un petit coup de coude complice. Stan se sent bien.

"Sais-tu que le réchauffement climatique qui fait fondre les glaces de l'Arctique va bientôt réveiller un monstre presque aussi puissant que moi ?" demande Bill. "Vous l'appelez Chtululu, je crois. Mais ce n'est pas encore lui, un de ses parasites au maximum. Dommage, il triche bien au poker. Les tentacules aident."

Stan grogne une insulte dans sa tête, mais le mal est fait. Sa bonne humeur est à moitié gachée.

"Tu as peur ? Je te protégerais, mon petit moyen de transport."

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas répondre du tout, et s'y astreint désormais. Il se concentre sur Ford qui lui explique sa nouvelle méthode de pêche aux monstres, avec ses harpons de diverses tailles pour ne blesser aucune créature gravement, mais ramener des échantillons de peau et de sang quand la bestiole du jour en a. Pendant ce temps, le bateau file vers le nord. Stan adore piloter, et en tire presque autant de plaisir qu'au premier jour. Mais il doit reconnaître que parfois, le pilote automatique installé par Ford a du bon.

"Les enregistrements peuvent être purifiés et me permettre d'établir une base de langage, peut-être, mis en parallèle avec les réactions." s'exclame Ford. Le visage lumineux, il ajoute "Bien sûr, la prochaine étape est un synthétiseur vocal. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il existe des espèces avec lesquelle je n'ai pas établi le contact dans ma propre dimension ! Et nous allons y remédier, ensemble !"

Il fait un pas de danse sur le pont du bateau. Stan sourit.

"C'est le moment de le prendre dans tes bras." murmure Bill. "C'est le moment de lui dire qu'il est un génie et de l'embrasser. Tu veux qu'il ne se lasse pas de toi, ou quoi ?"

Stan voudrait ne pas écouter. Il veut prendre Ford dans ses bras. Mais il le voulait déjà, n'est-ce pas ? S'il le fait, ce ne sera pas qu'il se laisse influencer par Bill. Au contraire, ce sera qu'il n'en tient pas compte, qu'il ne le laisse pas lui faire peur !

Le temps qu'il s'en convainque, le moment est passé.

"A ta place," lui murmure Bill, "je danserais avec lui, et je le ferais rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux." et Stan a la terrible impression que c'est la vérité.

* * *

Stan a déjà entendu parler de l'arbre qui cache la forêt, et il trouve que c'est une expression particulièrement stupide. Ce sont les forêts qui cachent les arbres, en particulier ceux que l'on cherche ! N'importe quel homme qui a passé trente ans à chercher un journal caché dans un stupide arbre à cent pas de sa stupide maison vous dira la même chose.

Si on lui avait parlé du calmar qui cache une île, il aurait dit... que c'est stupide, l'île est du mauvais côté du calmar ? Non, non, mauvaise analogie !

En tout cas, la créature qui vient d'émerger de l'eau est suffisamment grande pour lui cacher toutes les îles des environs, et aussi une bonne partie de l'horizon.

"Il est magnifique !" s'exclame Ford. "C'est un kraken !"

"C'est la même chose que... un calmar géant, c'est ça ?" demande Stan.

Il se rappelle quand ils parlaient de leurs futures aventures sur les mers, quand ils étaient petits. Il revoit Ford, avec un livre de records sur les animaux, parler avec animation de la longueur de leurs  
tentacules, de la profondeur à laquelle ils vivent (Stan a oublié) et de leurs yeux qui font dix pouces de diamètre.

C'est ridicule, qu'il se rappelle ce nombre, alors qu'il a oublié tant de choses. Ce dix pouces l'avait marqué. Une bonne taille pour donner un coup de poing dedans, si on lui demande son avis.

"Hey, je suis là et j'écoute !" s'exclame Bill.

Stan sourit "C'est fait exprès !"

"Non !" s'exclame Ford. "C'est encore beaucoup plus gros, et, je l'espère, plus intelligent !"

Stan le regarde... pas de plus près, ils n'ont pas besoin de cela. Mais avec plus d'attention. Il ressemble à un énorme, _vraiment_ énorme ravioli chinois. Sauf que c'est lui qui mange les humains. Probablement. Juste revanche, mais Stan préfèrerait ne pas être là quand elle arrivera.

"Hey, il mange quoi ?" demande-t-il. "Je veux dire, tu ne lui as pas encore demandé, mais que mangent les calmars de taille normale, ou les géants ?"

"Oh, de tout. Des poissons, des mollusques, d'autres calmars éventuellement. Tout ce qui passe. Ils s'adaptent étonnamment bien." Ford en parle comme si c'était une excellente nouvelle. Stan espérait un peu qu'en parler lui ferait réaliser le danger, briserait l'ambiance, en quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas qu'il aime son frère en mode paranoïaque, mais parfois il faut bien un juste milieu entre deux extrêmes ? Pas "n'ayez confiance en personne", juste "n'ayez pas confiance dans le monstre géant carnivore".

(En réalité, il aime le voir sourire. Il aime l'écouter lui expliquer des choses qu'il peut comprendre, et même certaines qu'il ne comprend pas. Il est presque certain que Ford ne le méprise pas pour cela.)

"Mais oui," commente Bill. "Aucun d'entre vous ne peut le comprendre, il a bien été forcé de se convaincre qu'il ne vous méprise pas. Il se ment très bien à lui-même, cette tête de mule."

Stan ne peut s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Bill poursuit.

"Ou peut-être devrais-je plutôt dire 'cette adorable tête de mule' ? Est-ce plus proche de ce que tu ressens ? Nous pouvons jouer à cela, quelles idées viennent de toi, ou de moi."

Stan l'ignore et se concentre sur son frère qui tourne des boutons, cherchant des régularités, une forme de langage, dans les grondements sourds qui sortent des entrailles du kraken. Stan pourrait assurer, si on lui demandait, que ce sont juste des problèmes d'estomac. Pas pour dire ça négativement, il peut compatir.

"Quelle est la prochaine étape ?" demande Stan. Il ne comprend pas ce que dit la machine, mais il connaît suffisamment le visage de son frère pour voir que cela ne donne rien.

Soudain, la chose donne un grand coup de queue - de tentacules ? de quelque chose, en tout cas - et plonge sous l'eau.

"Branche le stabilisateur !" crie Ford. Stan appuie sur le bouton près du gouvernail. L'immense vague emporte le bateau, mais ne le renverse pas. Il reste horizontal, semblant flotter sur l'eau non comme du bois rempli d'équipements mais comme un funambule sur la crête des vagues.

"Regarde comme il va vite !" s'exclame Ford, bien trop admiratif. "Mais il est hors de question de le laisser partir !" Il faut pivoter son appareil entre lance-harpon et seringues, et réussit à toucher la bête.

Le cable se dévide à grande vitesse, et Stan craint d'arriver au bout. Il ne tient pas à faire du ski nautique remorqué par un kraken, même avec le stabilisateur. Ils finiraient par rentrer dans quelque chose.  
Une île. Un iceberg, comme le Titanic. Peut-être même la bouche d'un kraken.

Non, ce n'est pas qu'il a la trouille des grosses bêtes. Il s'inquiète pour son frère, c'est tout.

"Je pense qu'on peut le lâcher." crie-t-il. Dans le tumulte des vagues, il en a bien besoin pour communiquer avec son frère, même à quelques mètres seulement.

Ford acquiesce, tend la main vers le panneau de commandes.

"Attention !" hurle encore Stan.

Mais c'est trop tard. Un long tentacule est venu frapper Ford, le projeter à l'eau. Un autre manque de frapper Stan. Il esquive de justesse. Au moins cette sale bête est intelligente, pense-t-il. Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites, Ford.

Il réussit à ramper sur le pont jusqu'au panneau de commande, tout en comptant les secondes dans sa tête. Il doit aller chercher Ford. Combien de temps peut-on survivre dans cette eau glacée ? Pas beaucoup, certainement, et le maudit kraken l'entraîne, toujours plus loin de son frère...

Il tape la combinaison de touches qui libère le harpon. Rien ne se passe.

Est-il vraiment certain que c'est la bonne ? Peut-être le bouton vert au lieu du jaune ? Il tente de maîtriser la panique qui l'envahit. Il ne va pas oublier cela... Les embruns amers lui fouettent la figure.

"Tiens, on dirait que tu n'as pas pris la peine de retenir ce que ton frère t'a expliqué. Cela ne m'étonne pas."

"Ta gueule ta gueule ta gueule !" hurle Stan. Il est trop occupé à paniquer pour se retenir de crier. Il a essayé de briser le filin, même d'arracher le lance-harpons de son socle. C'est impossible. Tout ici a  
été arrangé de façon à pouvoir résister à un kraken, et il en coûte de le dire, mais cela veut dire résister à Stanley Pines.

"Moi je me rappelle." ricane Bill.

Stanley voudrait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il sous-entend. Mais son frère est peut-être en train de mourir, alors il pose la question fatale.

"Que veux-tu ?"

Bill soupire. Laisse passer un instant qui est sans doute moins d'une seconde mais qui semble interminable à Stan qui ne cesse d'essayer des combinaisons au hasard. "Je vois que tu es un peu pressé. Alons-y pour ce pacte que nous avions prévu la dernière fois, celui que tu m'as refusé."

"Tu ne veux pas laisser mourir mon frère non plus !" hasarde Stan. Pourquoi essaie-t-il de marchander ? Il sait qu'il cèdera, et Bill ne sait aussi.

"Je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait une mort aussi stupide, pour sûr... mais j'ai envie qu'il meure, cela compense. Alors, que penses-t..."

Il n'a même pas fini sa phrase. Dès qu'il s'est rendu visible, Stan lui a agrippé la main et l'a serrée presque de force. Bill a un petit rire bref.

"Le bouton orange. Et ensuite la combinaison que tu as essayée en premier."

Stan réussit, dans l'urgence, à ne pas explorer de frustration. Le kraken est relaché, le stabilisateur empêche le bateau de se retourner entièrement et il y aura même des échantillons à analyser pour Ford  
quand il reviendra...

Stan fait changer la direction du bateau aussi vite qu'il peut, branche le moteur de secours. Il vient juste de vendre son corps à un démon. Il n'y pense pas. Il va sauver Ford. Cela en valait la peine. Et si son frère est déjà mort... he bien, dans le pacte qu'il a fait, rien ne l'empêche de se jeter par-dessus bord pour mourir avec lui. Voilà qui ferait bien chier le stupide dorito.

Le gilet de sauvetage orange de Ford est visible de loin. Stan arrête le bateau tout près, trempe ses bras dans l'eau glacée (si froide, impossible de survivre, il sait très bien pourquoi il a mis si longtemps à venir), hisse son frère sur le pont à la force de ses bras.

"Ford, Ford !" s'entend-il hurler.

Il faut le réchauffer. S'il a perdu sa chaleur interne, une couverture n'y fera rien. De l'eau juste tiède, voilà ce qu'il lui faut. Il n'a pas cela. Il fonce dans la cabine, en sort la cafetière, lui lance le café encore chaud sur la tête.

Il voit Ford frissonner. Il est vivant !

Le fond de cafetière finit entre ses lèvres. Maintenant Ford est conscient, même si ses dents claquent et qu'il n'arrive ni à parler ni à bouger. Heureusement, par un quelconque miracle de la science, ils ont de l'eau courante, _tiède_. Stan traîne Ford dans l'entrepont, le met sous la douche sans même le déshabiller. Il maintient sa tête à l'extérieur, pour qu'il n'aille pas avaler encore plus d'eau.

"Stan..." murmure Ford.

"Tout va bien se passer. Le kraken est parti. On a plein d'échantillons. Tu as eu une riche idée, le jour où tu as installé cette douche."

Et j'ai fait un pacte avec un démon, pense-t-il amèrement, techniquement un second pacte, et je dois te le dire, mais pas tout de suite.

Puis il est saisi d'un terrible doute.

"C'est toi !" crie-t-il dans sa tête. "Tu m'as fait oublier ce code ?"

"Voyons, Stanley Pines," lui répond le démon sur un ton incroyablement satisfait de lui-même. "Si je _pouvais_ effacer tes souvenirs, je l'aurais fait dès le début, je t'aurais de nouveau transformé en  
coquille vide pour t'y installer, tu ne mérites que cela pour ce que tu m'as fait. Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu étais tellement occupé à me parler que tu n'as juste pas fait _attention_. A ta décharge, quand il parlait avec moi, ton frère ne pensait pas à toi du tout."

Stan a envie de frapper quelqu'un. Déjà sa rage se retourne contre lui-même, ses ongles mettent ses paumes en sang.

Bill poursuit en sifflotant. " _Peut-être_ qu'il m'a été possible d'emprisonner juste temporairement un souvenir ? De le mettre en cage ? Essaie de te convaincre de cela, si tu ne veux pas voir la vérité. Non, ce n'est pas nouveau, on te le dit depuis longtemps. Tu es tout simplement stupide, Stanley Pines."

"Ford," appelle Stan, désespéré, "Ford." Mais il ne répond plus. Heureusement, Stan peut sentir son souffle contre sa main, glacé au début, puis qui se réchauffe peu à peu. Il tente de se convaincre que c'est ce qui est vraiment important.

* * *

Une fois que le corps de Ford est suffisamment réchauffé, Stan l'aide à enfiler un pyjama sec et le transporte jusqu'à leurs couchettes. Il lui donne sa place, en bas, parce que l'aider à monter demanderait de le lancer comme un sac de pommes de terres.

"Maintenant tu dors." ordonne-t-il. Ford tente de protester, d'expliquer qu'il a déjà dormi trop longtemps, mais Stan n'acceptera aucune excuse, encore moins si elle est contient la mention d'un kraken qui n'attend que d'être rattrapé.

Il ne veut pas le laisser seul. Mais il ne veut pas non plus admettre qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire, quand il est en charge du bateau, que de le regarder dormir.

Soudain, il se sent comme aspiré, jeté en arrière. Il n'arrive plus à respirer et s'imagine un instant qu'il manque d'air. Mais non, il réalise qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

Devant lui, son propre corps est en train d'allonger Ford dans son lit. Il sait trop bien qui l'habite maintenant.

"Tu as encore froid." dit le démon dans son corps. "J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi faire un feu ici. Brûler le navire ne tiendra qu'un temps et ensuite, nous nous gèlerons encore bien plus." Ford rit faiblement, et Stan voudrait s'envoyer un coup de poing à lui-même. "Veux-tu que je dorme avec toi, comme autrefois ? Je te réchaufferais."

Stan regarde de beaucoup trop près. Il voit les joues de Ford rougir. Il le voir se rouler contre le mur, soulever les couvertures, sans mot dire. Il voit le démon s'allonger près de lui, son torse contre celui de Ford.

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie." murmure Ford. "Encore. Merci."

Non, ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi, aurait envie de crier Stan. Même si c'est Bill qui a retenu le code, c'est moi qui t'ai repêché, moi qui ai fait un sacrifice idiot, moi qui suis en train d'en devenir fou.

"Je ne pouvais pas te perdre." murmure le démon. "Pas après trente ans sans toi. J'aurais tout fait pour te tenir dans mes bras à nouveau."

Ford enfonce sa tête dans son cou, noue ses bras dans son dos, lui murmure quelque chose que Stan ne peut pas entendre. Il a envie de hurler.

Quand il se retrouve à nouveau dans son corps, il agite les bras, il ouvre la bouche comme pour crier.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demande Ford, le serrant plus fort.

Stan a envie de pleurer. Ils se sont pris dans les bras, bien sûr, mais pas comme cela, pas depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et qu'ils n'envisageaient pas que quelque chose puisse les séparer. L'odeur de Ford a changé. La forme de son corps aussi. Et, bien entendu, sa peau est froide. Mais si tout pouvait être comme avant...

Il doit lui dire. Il doit lui dire ce qui s'est passé, le pacte qu'il a fait. Il sait que Ford sera dur avec lui, lui fera de violents reproches. Il le mérite.

Mais doit-il le faire maintenant ?

Encore une nuit, se dit-il, à profiter de l'affection et de la reconnaissance qu'il ne mérite pas et qu'il risque de perdre.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Stan se réveille auprès de Ford, couché sur le ventre, toujours un bras autour de son dos, il met un instant avant de se rappeler où il est. Et alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent, se séparent de ses rêves pour s'identifier comme réels, sa situation cesse de lui être douce alors que la culpabilité et l'horreur le frappent à nouveau.

Il enlève son bras du corps étendu de Ford, mais il l'entend alors gémir dans son sommeil, comme un appel à l'aide. Il s'agite comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Stan ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, même si sa peau est redevenue tiède au toucher.

Finalement Ford se réveille, le visage déformé par une grimace. Alors qu'il aperçoit Stan, pourtant, il lui sourit, rassuré.

"Mal dormi ?" demande Stan. "Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, pourtant."

"Je suis..." Ford tend ses bras, touche son front, étire ses articulations. "En pleine forme, apparemment. Même pas le moindre début de rhume. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des porteurs ici pour nous contaminer." Il sourit à Stan. "J'ai juste eu des cauchemars stupides. J'ai rêvé de Bill. Mais heureusement, maintenant, il ne sera plus jamais que cela. Un cauchemar, une illusion que le jour balaie." Il lui adresse un sourire forcé.

L'estomac de Stan tombe au creux de ses entrailles, alors qu'il approuve par quelques syllabes gentilles et sans signification. Il ne peut pas lui dire la vérité maintenant, et il se demande _quand_ il le pourra.

* * *

"De l'extérieur, tu fais illusion, je dois te reconnaître cela. Il faut bien te connaître pour savoir à quel point tu es un lâche, Stanley Pines."

Stan enfonce sa spatule dans la tranche de bacon la plus triangulaire de sa poële, comme s'il voulait la poignarder.

"Alors, as-tu l'intention de lui dire ? Ce serait amusant. Je veux qu'il connaisse les détails. J'aime le voir exploser. Je prendrai un fauteuil. Lui diras-tu la vérité ? Ou essaieras-tu de le convaincre que tu n'as fait qu'un seul pacte avec moi ? Les deux sont amusants. Raconte-lui comment je t'ai convaincu la première fois ! Dis-lui que grâce à moi je l'ai pris dans mes bras et qu'il m'a laissé faire ! Ou alors, au contraire, mens-lui un peu, et voyons ce que tes talents d'arnaqueur peuvent faire contre son intelligence et sa paranoia. Voyons combien de temps il aura encore confiance en toi."

Stan sait qu'il devrait dire la vérité pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Il se rappelle très bien comment avoir caché cette histoire de machine à mouvement perpétuel a ruiné sa relation avec son frère pendant quarante ans. Parce qu'il pensait pouvoir tout réparer tout seul.

(Il ne peut plus être seul avec ces pensées les plus privées, les plus personnelles, il doit les offrir en pâture au démon alors qu'elles lui traversent la tête.)

Pourtant, il sait aussi que les mots s'étranglent dans sa bouche, aujourd'hui comme autrefois, alors qu'ils mangent en silence.

"Evidemment, si tu lui caches tout, c'est plus confortable pour nous deux. Mais tellement ennuyeux..." continue Bill. Stan ne comprend même plus ce que Bill veut de lui. Ce serait si simple, s'il le savait, de faire le contraire.

Enfin, ils finissent leur repas. La tension est telle, dans l'esprit de Stan, qu'il peut aussi bien tout faire exploser. Il attend juste que Ford ait fini son café. S'il reste à la table, sans rien dire, alors il faudra trouver un sujet de conversation, parie Stan avec lui-même. Et alors, il n'aura pas beaucoup de choix. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait penser à autre chose.

"Au fait, Ford..." parvient-il à articuler.

Son frère fait un bref mouvement de tête, pour montrer qu'il l'écoute.

"Je voulais te dire..."

A cet instant, un bruit retentit à l'extérieur, qui ressemble au cri du kraken. Ford saute de sa chaise et court vers l'extérieur. Stan le suit, l'estomac rempli de plomb (parce qu'il a peur pour lui, parce qu'il n'a pas pu avouer ? Le sait-il seulement ?)

Il soupire de soulagement quand il voit que ce n'est que l'appareil enregistreur, laissé un peu à l'abandon la veille, qui s'est déclenché, apparemment frustré qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui.

"Je voudrais toujours comprendre son langage." murmure Ford. Stan fait un vif mouvement de contrariété, et Ford a un rire embarrassé. "En analysant les enregistrements. Seulement ça. Ils ne risquent pas de me jeter à l'eau."

"Et comme ça, la prochaine fois, tu pourras utiliser le générateur pour dire : ne t'approche pas de moi, bâtard ! Ca me plait bien."

"Voyons, rien ne prouve qu'on aura ce mot-là dans la base de données. Cela pourrait être un kraken très poli." plaisante Ford.

"Je vais te projeter dans l'onde pour te tuer, honorable adversaire !" lance Stan d'un ton de bravade, avant de réaliser que sa blague n'est pas drôle du tout.

Ford rit, pourtant. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi." lui dit-il.

Plus Ford est doux avec lui, plus Stan se sent horrifié à l'idée de sa trahison, et pourtant moins il peut lui dire la vérité.

"Je vais m'y atteler aujourd'hui." dit Ford. "Tu t'occupes du bateau ?"

"Ca marche ! Quelle direction ?"

Ford consulte sa boussole. Il essaie manifestement de déterminer ce qui est le plus important entre éviter le kraken, retrouver le kraken... et sans doute aussi se diriger vers l'anomalie pour laquelle ils sont venus en premier lieu.

Si on demandait à Stan ce qu'il en pense, il conseillerait de faire un détour de très belle taille.

"A ta place, je ferais un détour de très belle taille." dit-il. Voilà. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui demande, en fait.

"Tu es le navigateur. Je te laisse décider." dit Ford, traçant finalement un trait sur la table. Est-il content que Stan ait tranché pour lui, ou déçu ? Ou simplement satisfait de pouvoir aller s'enfermer dans la cale avec des bruits d'estomac indéchiffrables.

Et Stan, est-il soulagé ou frustré d'avoir un prétexte pour ne pas lui parler pendant la journée, pour attendre le soir ?

La mer est belle ce jour-là, presque vert sombre. Les icebergs luisent dans le lointain. C'est à oublier qu'un kraken se cache sous la glace. Et Stan apprécie le paysage, et le bateau qui se laisse guider par ses mains fortes, et même le froid contre ses joues, et il est heureux, n'est-ce pas ? A oublier qu'un démon se dissimule derrière les parois de son crâne.

"Oui, j'ai été gentil de te laisser seul pendant tout ce temps, pas vrai ? Ou qui sait, peut-être que j'avais quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose dont tu ne t'es pas rendu compte."

Stan jure, et l'ignore autant qu'il peut.

* * *

Le soir, Ford ne vient pas dîner. "Plus tard, plus tard." répond-il, quand Stan frappe à sa porte.

Le bateau a jeté l'ancre, et Stan se dit qu'il pourrait faire avec un peu d'alcool, surtout s'il n'a personne pour lui jeter un regard réprobateur comme si c'était lui le petit frère.

"Oooh, j'aime bien !" lance Bill. "Tant d'alcool dans ton système, je me baigne dedans !"

"Tu ne peux même pas me laisser profiter de mes poisons en paix ?" lance Stan, furieux.

"Une excellente question. La réponse est non." Bill s'esclaffe, et Stan se demande s'il ne serait pas un peu pompette aussi.

"Tu sais," continue Bill, "j'ai remarqué. Tu aimes beaucoup ton frère, pas vrai ?"

Aucune réponse ne peut marquer le mépris que Stan a pour la stupidité de la question.

"Hey," dit Bill, "j'ai dit que nos souvenirs n'allaient plus se mélanger, c'est bon, je reste sur ma position, je suis sérieux dans mes contrats. Mais pour les émotions... parfois il y a des accidents... hey, vraiment, je crois que tu ne voulais pas le sauter avant que je sois dans ta tête !"

"Je ne veux toujours pas !"

"Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Il est étrange que ce soit ça qui t'arrive, plutôt que le détester. Tu aurais des raisons, pourtant. Les années d'errance, tout ça par sa faute, un coup de poing à la fin... mais non ! dans tout ce que je peu ressentir pour lui, tu choisis de vouloir le baiser. C'est pour ça que je dis que tu dois l'aimer _vraiment_ très fort."

Ne pas répondre, pense Stan, ne pas répondre.

"Et le _pire_ , c'est que tu l'aimes tellement que je me mets à l'aimer aussi. Tu as rendu les choses tellement plus difficiles pour moi !"

"Quelles choses ?" demande Stan.

Il n'a pas d'espoir que Bill soit assez ivre pour laisser échapper des secrets, pas vraiment, mais il se reprocherait de ne pas avoir essayé.

"Tu sais, tous mes plans pour me venger de ton frère, en finissant la conquête du monde, et aussi en faisant de lui mon esclave pour l'éternité, et en l'habillant avec un costume de soubrette sans sous-vêtements..."

Stan reste un instant trop ébahi pour se révolter, et Bill éclate de rire.

"Je blaguais." dit-il, pouffant si fort qu'il semble sangloter. "Tu es vraiment trop crédule, c'est hilarant."

Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Stan a entendu souvent, et heureusement, parce qu'il _déteste_ ça.

"Je ne devais pas tomber tellement à côté pour la première partie, alors !" continue le triangle, pleurant de rire.

Stan est presque certain de ne pas y avoir cru ; mais il a peu d'intérêt à bluffer ou argumenter avec quelqu'un qui vit dans sa tête. Il se ressert une rasade de whisky à la place.

* * *

Stan a presque un moment de panique quand il se rappelle qu'il n'est pas venu ici pour boire, ou pas seulement. Il attendait Ford, qui est toujours dans la minuscule cabine qui lui sert de laboratoire.

"Ford ?" crie-t-il en tambourinant à la porte. Pas de réponse.

Il pense presque à l'enfoncer avant de vérifier qu'elle n'est pas fermée - et il trouve son frère endormi sur la table de travail.

Calmé aussitôt, attendri un instant, il se demande s'il ne peut pas ramener Ford dans son lit sans le réveiller. Il ne doit pas être si difficile de le porter dans ses bras ! Il l'a fait la veille !

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas envie de le réveiller, murmure Bill. Tu n'as pas envie de lui parler de moi à cette heure tardive ? Il sera trop fatigué pour s'énerver, peut-être même qu'il oubliera !"

Une minute plus tard, il se retrouve à suer comme un boeuf sur le chemin entre les deux cabines. C'est... certainement plus difficile sans l'adrénaline. Il est certain d'avoir mal au dos le lendemain. Mais son orgueil est plus fort.

Comme la veille, il couche Ford en bas, sur sa propre couchette. Il se demande un instant s'il va dormir avec lui aussi, puis se maudit de s'être même posé la question. Il doit être bien ivre. Ford n'a rien demandé ce soit, il n'a pas de raison d'avoir froid. Et il est hors de question qu'il laisse le maudit triangle le toucher à nouveau.

"Toujours à gacher le plaisir du monde." murmure Bill. "Pour la peine, la prochaine fois que tu portes ton frère, non seulement je le toucherai de façon inappropriée _mais_ je le laisserai tomber après quand il me criera de le lacher !"

Stan monte à l'escalier (il ne fera pas ça, il ne va pas non plus le posséder maintenant et lui faire lacher l'échelle, il a promis de ne pas les blesser physiquement, pense-t-il, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir le vertige à nouveau) et s'engouffre rageusement sous ses couvertures, avant de plonger tout aussi rageusement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, Stan est réveillé par des cris, et panique un instant. Il lui faut s'extirper du sommeil avant de réaliser que ce sont des cris de joie.

"Stan !" s'exclame Ford. "Comment tu as fait ça ?"

Il se relève, il a mal au dos. Il savait qu'il aurait mal au dos.

"J'ai fait quoi ?" demande-t-il, encore ensommeillé.

"Le langage du kraken. Tu l'as décodé ! Je bloquais encore hier !" Ford est accouru dans la chambre, son visage un peu au-dessus de celui de Stan encore couché - ils n'ont pas beaucoup de place pour les couchettes.

Stan s'apprête à marmonner qu'il ne comprend pas et qu'il n'a pas touché à ce machin, quand il se retrouve arraché de son corps. Vraiment, le monde entier autour est comme une rivière d'eau glacée.

"Tu exagères." dit Bill avec sa voix. "Tu avais presque fini. J'ai juste regardé, et ça semblait évident. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu avais déjà trouvé, mais que comme tu dormais tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte. Tu es si brillant, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Typique de mon frère."

Ford reste un instant ébahi, la bouche ouverte. Bill en profite pour descendre l'échelle, se rapprocher de lui.

"He, ça va ?" demande-t-il en souriant. "Je te fais si rarement des compliments, pour que tu sois choqué ? Tu préfères que je t'appelle nerd, nerd ?"

Le démon passe la main dans les cheveux de Ford, les ébouriffe. Ford sursaute un instant, fixe le regard souriant qu'il croit être celui de son frère.

Puis il se laisse aller doucement contre le torse de Stan, le serre dans ses bras.

"Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là, avec moi. Que tu n'aies pas renoncé à moi. Je t'ai fait tant de mal !"

Stan voudrait gifler le démon. Il veut protéger Ford, il ne sait pas de quoi. Il veut le protéger de dire des choses pareilles à quelqu'un qu'il hait. Peu importe si cela n'a pas d'effet réel, s'il ne se lie pas à lui. Comment réagira-t-il quand il le saura - s'il l'apprend ?

Bill serre Ford dans ses bras, la joue contre sa joue. Stan peut voir son sourire cruel.

"Arrête !" crie-t-il d'une voix que Ford n'entendra pas. "Ne fais pas... ne fais pas ça à mon frère avec mon corps !"

"Je n'en ai pas d'autre." lui dit Bill dans sa tête d'un ton faussement innocent. Son sourire devient encore plus large, montre les dents. "Que me donnerais-tu pour cela ?"

Mais Stan ne peut rien offrir, plus rien qui ne serait pas _encore pire_. Il tremble d'horreur devant ce que Bill se permet, et peut-être un peu de jalousie aussi.

"Il est vraiment très affectueux." lui dit toujours Bill mentalement. "Je pense qu'une partie de lui sait que c'est moi. Comme tu l'as si bien expliqué, votre relation n'est pas comme cela. Peut-être devinera-t-il tout seul ? Cela t'épargnera de le lui dire. Peut-être sait-il déjà ? Et il joue le jeu pour ne pas devoir sembler horrifié. C'est possible. Je ne suis plus dans sa tête pour le dire avec certitude."

Si Ford a déjà deviné, pense Stan, il n'aura plus jamais confiance en lui. Il voudrait ne même pas imaginer cela. Il voudrait se persuader que c'est une idée ridicule.

Finalement l'étreinte se rompt doucement, comme en hésitant. Bill prend la main de Ford dans les siennes, le fait asseoir sur le lit.

Pourquoi ne proteste-t-il pas, se demande Stan. Pourquoi se laisse-t-il faire ?

"Ne t'inquiète pas." dit Bill à Ford. "Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. Je te retrouverai toujours. Et si je peux aider un peu en pratiquant la langue de Mr Calmar Frit, c'est encore mieux, pas vrai ?"

Et puis, d'un coup, Stan se retrouve à nouveau dans son corps, la main de Ford serrée entre les siennes.

"Voi~là !" lance le démon d'un ton condescendant. "Et maintenant, à toi d'en profiter et de prendre tout le crédit ! Je lui donne ce qu'il veut et je te donnes ce que tu veux, est-ce que je ne mérite pas des louanges, franchement ?"

Ford, lui, serre sa main. "Ne nous quittons jamais, alors." Il prend une grande inspiration. "Je ne dis pas ça pour le déchiffrage, vraiment ! Mais j'ai besoin de toi."

Bill rit derrière Stan. "Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à le sauter, mais si oui, je te l'ai servi sur un plateau."

Ford sourit alors que les mains de Stan pressent les siennes en réponse. Stan ne sait pas s'il l'a déjà vu aussi heureux.

Et il va briser cela, parce qu'il le faut. Parce qu'il est temps que cela s'arrête.

"Ce n'est PAS MOI qui ai déchiffré ce langage." dit-il d'un ton à la fois larmoyant et furieux.

"Quoi ?" Ford est visiblement choqué.

"C'est ce maudit démon triangle qui a pris possession de mon corps."

"Mais... comment... ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Stan !"

"J'ai fait un pacte avec lui, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !"

Stan aurait dû le sentir venir quand le visage de Ford s'est crispé. Un coup de poing le frappe en plein visage.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan bascule en arrière, mais il résiste, évite de s'affaler sur le lit, se lève. Ford se lève en même temps.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" demande-t-il d'une voix d'où suinte la répugnance.

Stan se sent mal. Il n'a pas mérité cela. Ou peut-être que si. Il est furieux contre Ford, contre Bill et contre lui-même.

Lui aussi assène un grand coup de poing à son frère. Ford ne l'attendait pas. Il est projeté à terre.

"Quoi ?" parvient-il à articuler, trahi.

"Toi aussi tu as fricoté avec lui !" s'exclame Stan. "Et ce n'était pas une bonne idée non plus."

Ford a quelques hoquets, et Stan a un instant terriblement peur de l'avoir fait pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il s'agit d'un rire nerveux, amer.

"Ce n'est pas contestable." dit-il enfin. Puis il se lève, de la panique dans son regard. "Attends, depuis combien de temps... il n'a pas seulement déchiffré le langage du kraken, c'était aussi lui qui a... non, ce n'est pas important, comment cela est-t-il arrivé ?" Puis il panique. "Stan ! Est-ce que c'est toi maintenant ?"

"Mais bien sûr ! Je..." Stan hésite. "Je n'ai aucun moyen de le prouver !" réalise-t-il soudain avec horreur. "Il ne peut me posséder qu'une demi-heure par jour, alors il suffirait d'attendre... mais même ça, ça pourrait être lui qui le dit !"

Ford le fixe intensément. Puis il soupire.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'écouter." conclut-il. "Dis-moi, que t'a-t-il offert qui vaille cette demi-heure ?"

"Tu allais mourir !" s'exclame Stan. "Je veux dire, c'est ma faute ! Je ne savais plus comment détacher ce maudit harpon, et il fallait bien que je retourne te chercher ! J'avais oublié ! Je suis un minable !"

Il espère, contre toute attente, que Ford va contester cela. Mais son frère se contente de serrer les dents.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir ?" demande-t-il, très doucement. Cela blesse Stan plus que sa colère le ferait.

"Tu l'aurais fait, à ma place ?" rétorque Stan.

Si Bill n'intervient même pas pour lui faire dire des horreurs, pense-t-il, c'est parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Stan est très bien capable de ruiner sa relation avec son frère tout seul.

"Je... je n'aurais pas oublié..." Ford semble presque détaché, maintenant, ce qui est encore pire que sa colère. Il soupire de nouveau, de déception, probablement. "Comment l'as-tu contacté ?"

"C'est LUI qui m'a contacté ! Il était dans ma tête depuis... pas très longtemps, mais il est revenu ! Il est revenu en même temps que mes souvenirs ! Je n'ai rien pu empêcher !"

"Oh..." dit Ford. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Stan comprend. Ford croyait vraiment qu'il avait pris l'initiative de ce pacte, de sa propre volonté.

"C'est lui..." murmure Ford, "qui m'a pris dans ses bras...?" Puis, d'une voix encore plus basse. "C'est à lui que j'ai dit que je ne voulais jamais le quitter, que je..." Il met la main devant sa bouche. "Il peut m'écouter en ce moment ? Il sait que je sais ?"

"Oui." confirme Stan, la tête basse. Puis il jette un oeil plein d'espoir à Ford, lui tend la main. "Maintenant c'est moi, et si tu veux..."

Ford semble hésiter, puis secoue la tête. "Non. Pas tant qu'il peut entrer en toi tant qu'il veut. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche."

Stan peut comprendre cela, alors pourquoi cela fait-il aussi mal ?

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" demande encore Ford.

"Parce que je savais que ça te ferait mal, que tu me détesterais ! Est-ce que je n'avais pas raison ?" Il ne se pose pas la question jusqu'au bout. Il ne dit pas qu'il aurait pu lui parler bien avant.

Ford prend une grande inspiration. "Je ne te déteste pas. Je veux dire, si c'est toi. Je ne déteste pas Stan. Mon frère. Je suis juste inquiet."

Paniqué décrirait mieux la situation, pense Stan. Mais il n'a pas envie d'envenimer les choses. Oui, son frère est cruel avec lui, mais c'est parce qu'il souffre. Ce n'est pas pareil que quand il est rationnel et le regarde de haut.

"Tu sais qu'après ce que tu as offert, il aurait pu tout simplement t'empêcher d'aller me chercher pendant la demi-heure qui a suivi et me laisser mourir ? Tu sais que rien ne l'aurait empêché de m'assassiner pendant mon sommeil ? Ou quelque chose de beaucoup plus... lent ?" Il frissonne.

La première idée paralyse un instant Stan. Non, se persuade-t-il, Bill ne voulait pas que Ford ait une mort stupide, il l'a dit... et surtout, il ne voulait pas que son réceptacle se tue tout de suite. Mais il aurait pu... il aurait... Il a l'impression de comprendre seulement à ce moment à quel point ces pactes sont dangereux.

"Il ne peut..." dit-il en hésitant. "Il ne peut pas te faire souffrir physiquement. Ni moi. Je ne lui ai pas permis ça."

"Oh." Ford le regarde un instant d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'il mettait en doute ce qu'il dit, et même son identité. Puis il se détend un tout petit peu. "Bien sûr. Cela explique des choses. Je vais croire cela. Cela nous fera une base."

Il semble méditer un moment, puis demande "Pince-moi."

"Pardon ? Non, tu ne rêves pas."

"Malheureusement. Pince-moi. Fort. Je veux être sûr que c'est toi. Et ne fais pas cette tête, comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait quand nous étions petits ! C'est juste que là, cela servira à quelque chose !"

"Mais cette histoire avec le muffin était de la provocation !" répond Stan sans réfléchir.

Ford a un sourire tendu. "Fais-le !" exige-t-il.

Stan se sent un peu ridicule, comme s'il était un gamin, mais il préfère cela que de se sentir cruel. Il saisit d'abord doucement un repli de peau entre ses deux doigts, puis pince, fort.

Ford se tend, mais ne crie pas.

"C'était toi pendant toute cette conversation ?" demande-t-il.

"Oui. Depuis que j'ai dit que ce n'était pas moi qui ai déchiffré tes machins."

Ford se détend, un peu. "Entend-il ce que je dis ?"

"Oui." répond Stan. "Ce n'est pas une question de pacte. Il s'est mélangé avec mes souvenirs. Il a toujours pu."

"D'accord. Merci. A partir de maintenant, pince-moi encore si tu as quelque chose de très important à me dire, qui ne doit pas être mal interprêté."

"Bien sûr." répond Stan. Son coeur se serre. Il ne veut pas blesser son frère, même un peu. Il ne veut pas qu'il doute de lui tout le temps, à part à ces moments. Mais c'est mieux que rien. C'est mieux que si Ford pensait voir Bill en lui, tout le temps.

"C'est une bonne idée." dit-il encore. "Tu n'es pas intelligent que pour les trucs de nerd, hein, Sixer ?"

Ford frissonne et le regarde dans les yeux. "Es-tu sûr que c'est... c'est toi, Stan ?"

"He, le putain de dorito n'est pas la seule créature au monde qui te trouve intelligent, tu crois quoi ?"

Ford s'adoucit. "Sans doute."

Et Stan n'a plus rien d'autre à dire, alors il le lache. Il voudrait lui caresser la joue, ou embrasser le bleu qui commence à se former sur son poignet. Mais il a compris que Ford ne voulait pas qu'il le touche. C'est plus important.

"Maintenant," dit Ford, "ces mots-là sont pour Bill. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela à mon frère. Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire cela. Je n'aurai plus de repos tant que tu ne seras pas hors de ma vie, hors de mon monde, pour toujours. C'est une déclaration de guerre."

"Dis-lui que je ne perdrai pas de temps à posséder ton corps pour répondre à cela." dit Bill dans la tête de Stan. "Mais il me fait bien rire. Aussi, rappelle-lui qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aime et me veut toujours, et me l'a dit pas plus tard que tout à l'heure."

"Il répond des inepties." transmet Stan. "Que je ne répèterai pas. Une demi-heure, ce n'est pas assez pour sa soif de monologues, hein ?" Il hausse la voix, même s'il sait que ce n'est pas nécessaire. "Quelque chose de constructif à dire, dorito ?"

Ford semble presque amusé, dans son inquiétude. A donner l'impression que s'il le pouvait, il écouterait ce que Bill a à dire, pour savoir. Mais bon, Stan n'est pas son coursier non plus. Sauf éventuellement s'il laisse échapper quelque chose qui pourrait être utile. Mais ce n'est pas gagné.

"He, peut-être." dit Bill, qui bien sûr a écouté ses pensées. "Après tout, il n'aime pas le fait que je sois là, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'y tiens pas non plus, la place est misérable. Et même toi, tu es trop limité pour apprécier ce que j'ai à t'offrir. Si le génie de service pouvait me faire quitter cette tête vide pour me renvoyer dans ma dimension, ce serait bon pour lui et pour moi, pas vrai ?" Il imite le ton passionné de Ford "Hors de sa vie, hors de son monde, pour toujours ! Yup !"

Stan n'a pas envie de faire le messager, vraiment pas. Mais ceci serait important pour Ford, sans doute, alors il transmet.

Ford serre les poings. Apparemment, il aurait aimé quelque chose de plus cruel pour le démon, et Stan ne peut que partager.

"Il faudrait rentrer à Gravity Falls," explique Bill. "Certaines choses importantes sont là-bas ! Et tout ce qui est magique y marche bien mieux."

"Je vais y réfléchir." conclut Ford.

Et bien sûr, même si c'est déjà tout réfléchi, Ford ne lui dira pas, parce que Bill entendrait tout. Peut-être est-ce une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être a-t-il déjà des idées sur comment s'en débarrasser. En attendant, Stan se sent terriblement seul.

"Tu n'es pas seul." dit Bill, hilare. "Je suis là, avec toi."

Stan l'enjoint, une fois de plus, d'aller se faire foutre par un kraken.

* * *

"Je vois que vous ne vous dirigez toujours pas vers Gravity Falls. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un monstre stupide et congelé semble plus important à Sixer que moi. Je crois qu'il veut juste ne pas sembler trop accessible et facile. Comme si je ne le connaissais pas !"

"Ou alors," poursuit Bill, "peut-être que ça ne le dérange pas tellement de m'avoir avec lui à ta place. Peut-être qu'il tient à prolonger un peu le moment, et qu'il se dit que c'est juste pour le plaisir de me contrarier."

Il semble contrarié, pourtant, et pour être honnête, Stan en tire un peu de plaisir. Chacun son tour ! Il n'y a pas que lui qui est frustré du silence de Ford, du temps passé ensemble qui diminue de jour en jour, de ne plus pouvoir même le toucher amicalement.

Ford le laisserait probablement faire s'il le pinçait en même temps. Stan n'en a aucune intention.

Enfin, Bill semble craquer. "Emmène-moi voir ton frère, tête de pioche. Nous devons discuter."

"Prends mon corps et va le voir toi-même." répond Stan. "On en a déjà parlé. Je ne fais pas tes commissions."

"Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de sembler en contrôle ? De lui annoncer que j'ai un mot à lui dire, plutôt que de me laisser faire toute la conversation ? Tu lui fais encore moins peur que moi, je crois. Mais sinon, pas de problème, j'y vais et je fais l'introduction en faisant semblant d'être toi. On verra s'il me reconnaît."

Il en coûte à Stan de l'avouer, mais Bill a gagné ici. Il descend l'escalier jusqu'au laboratoire de Ford, dont la porte est lourdement barricadée.

Il frappe à le porte deux coups qui résonnent "Le dorito veut te parler !"

"Il n'a pas besoin d'entrer pour cela !" s'exclame Ford. "Qu'il dise ce qu'il veut, à travers la porte !"

L'esprit de Stan est arraché de son corps encore une fois. Il ne sait pas si cela ressemble toujours à cela, avec tout le monde, être projeté dans l'eau glacée, ou si c'est juste un rappel des conditions dans lesquelles il a conclu le pacte. Bien sûr, il est hors de question qu'il demande à Ford.

"Est-ce que tu bosses toujours sur ton anomalie, Sixer ?" demande le triangle d'une voix forte. "Ou, attends, sur la meilleure façon de me tuer ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Je préfèrerais, ça veut dire que tu penses à moi."

Stan n'a pas la moindre envie d'observer le démon qui donne à son corps des expressions qui lui retourneraient l'estomac, s'il y avait accès. Autant profiter de son corps astral pour faire autre chose.

Il traverse la porte sans peine. Il peut dire que Ford mange assez - ces derniers jours, il a vérifié, ne le laissant pas emporter sa cuisine dans son laboratoire - mais il doute qu'il dorme assez. Bien sûr, il lui cache ses cernes.

"Cela ne te regarderait ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre."

Ford dissimule son corps tendu de nervosité alors qu'il parle à son tourmenteur dans le corps de son frère. Et Stan a un instant de choc. Il est en train de voir exactement ce que Ford ne veut pas montrer à Bill, et bien sûr s'il le sait Bill le saura.

Il déteste tout ce que son frère lui cache, et il déteste comme c'est justifié, comme il n'a même pas la possibilité de le lui reprocher.

Il baisse les yeux, détourne le regard.

"En ce qui concerne l'anomalie, je peux t'aider !" s'exclame Bill. "Je sais ce qui la provoque, bien sûr, c'est une vieille connaissance. Je comprends que tu te soucie du sort du monde plus que de ma présence, c'est une de tes nombreuses faiblesses. Donc réglons cela, et ce sera fini ! Ta motivation pour m'aider sera doublée sans les pensées parasites, triplée si on tient compte du service rendu !"

Sur le bureau de Ford traînent des papiers divers, des schémas, des formules qui semblent magiques. Stan n'y comprend strictement rien.

Quelques mots anglais attirent son regard, pourtant. Des mots hâtifs griffonnés en rouge sur une formule cabalistique "Pas de crin de licorne ! Encore !"

Et sur une feuille à part. "Quittez ce lieu immédiatement, humains indignes ! Il est interdit à quiconque d'autre que moi, pour des raisons mystique, et en plus, c'est mon jardin ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'explique ça à chaque fois, personne ne comprend jamais ce que je dis. Bon, effrayons-les un peu... Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! Les humains ne connaissent plus le respect de nos jours ! Ils devraient trembler de peur. Vous allez voir comme je vais faire retourner votre bateau, et ensuite, je garderai l'épave pour ma collection ! "

Est-ce vraiment ce que donne le langage du kraken, traduit ? Ou Bill en a-t-il fait une interprétation plus que douteuse ? En tout cas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il peut parler que Stan cessera de lui en vouloir pour avoir failli tuer son frère.

"Dis-moi ce que tu sais, si tu y tiens." dit Ford d'une voix hésitante. "Mais sache que j'en testerai chaque mot."

Soudain Stan réalise. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne comprend rien à ces dossiers que Bill n'y comprendra rien ! Il ne devrait pas stocker cela dans sa mémoire, alors que Ford fait bien attention à ne pas laisser entrer le démon !

A regret, il repasse de l'autre côté de la porte.

Bill est en train d'avoir une grande explication sur l'anomalie, causée par un monstre enfermé dans les glaces du Pôle, et le que réchauffement climatique rapproche de plus en plus du réveil.

"Moi je dis, une simple dose de glace supplémentaire lui réglerait son compte." continue-t-il.

"Cela ne tiendra pas longtemps, si le problème est le réchauffement climatique."

"Ha ha, il est plus difficile de sauver ta planète de ça que de moi, pas vrai, Sixer ? Mais bon, un peu de glace convenablement enchantée ne fondra pas, ou du moins beaucoup moins vite. Tu sais faire ça ?"

Ford répond, très sèchement, qu'il y pensera.

* * *

"C'est délicieux, Stan !" s'exclame Ford au repas du soir.

Stan n'est pas certain de la justesse du compliment. Apparemment, Ford a mangé des choses tellement étranges pendant son voyage entre les dimensions qu'il est capable de s'extasier devant une pop tart décongelée. Mais cela fait toujours plaisir.

Et bien sûr, cela fait encore plus plaisir que Ford soit remonté à un horaire décent.

"Est-ce que nous nous approchons de l'anomalie ?" demande Ford.

"Un peu plus chaque minute... dans quelques jours, même si le kraken nous a fait faire un détour."

Ford semble hésiter, puis demande.

"Est-ce que tu peux dire à Bill que je voudrais lui parler ?"

Bien sûr, Stan n'a pas besoin de transmettre, Bill entend tout. Il préfère malgré tout que Ford lui demande, plutôt que de parler directement au démon.

"Dis à ton frère qu'il a intérêt à ne pas gaspiller mon temps !" répond Bill.

Stan a un peu l'impression d'être de retour dans une cours de récréation, quand les filles refusent de se parler, et à la place, s'expriment bruyamment devant le malheureux intermédiaire. Sauf que là, il ne peut pas les ignorer, il a vraiment besoin de répéter, d'un des deux côtés en tout cas.

La conversation dure plusieurs heures, est stressante, technique au point d'être incompréhensible, et laisse Stan incroyablement frustré de son impuissance. Il en retient quelques points, pourtant :

Et d'un, Ford comme Bill considèrent qu'il serait bon d'essayer de reformer le cercle qui a failli bannir Bill, pour le renvoyer dans sa dimension. Cependant, Stan ne pourra pas représenter le fez, car Bill étant la cible, il ne doit pas posséder un des membres formant le cercle. Le démon propose de kidnapper un dénommé Matt Smith à la place. Ford semble comprendre la plaisanterie.

Et de deux, la glace entourée d'un cercle magique semble être quelque chose que Ford ne maîtrise pas si mal, et à voir que les propositions de Bill lui semblent crédibles, il se détend. Stan n'est pas certain que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

Et de trois, même si Ford assure qu'il va faire des expériences avec un certain degré de prudence, même si Bill assure qu'il va partir conquérir une autre dimension plutôt que de revenir dans celle-ci, aucun d'entre eux ne propose de pacte ou de serment.

Et de quatre, parmi tous les plans de carrière possibles, Stan préfèrerait encore en revenir à vendre des aspirateurs que d'être secrétaire pour démon.

Et de cinq, Ford exige que Stan répète chaque mot, même quand c'est "je trouverai bien quelqu'un de plus gentil que toi à séduire là-bas, Sixer" et Stan voudrait être ailleurs.

Et de six, Ford aime trop ça.

Enfin, la conversation s'épuise et ils vont se coucher. Stan espère que cela ne deviendra pas une habitude.

Ford ferme la porte de la cabine à clé, glisse la clé dans une poche intérieure, de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas la prendre sans le réveiller. C'est ce qu'il fait tous les soirs, maintenant. Stan pense que s'il le pouvait, Ford l'attacherait tout le temps, l'attacherait au lit. Non, il est médisant. Son frère ne lui a rien demandé de tel. Il se demande ce qu'il répondrait.

* * *

Stan rêve d'eau froide.

Il rêve qu'il est libre, mais qu'il ne devrait pas l'être.

Il rêve du kraken qui hurle à l'horizon.

Il rêve d'être enserré par un tentacule souple et implacable.

Et soudain il se réveille ou croit se réveiller et une humidité glaciale pénètre ses vêtements, et il a la tête à l'envers, il entend Ford qui hurle, il le voit sur le pont du bateau.

Le tentacule dépose Stan à côté de son frère, plutôt doucement, mais il a encore la tête qui tourne, et il entend les mugissements du kraken, tout près. Des sons rythmiques, qui font penser à un rire très grave.

La machine que Ford a construite pour communiquer avec le kraken est allumée, des lumières y brillent.

Les yeux du kraken - ses yeux immenses, de plus de dix pouces de diamètre - sortent de l'eau, et luisent d'un éclat jaune intense.

Stan tend la main vers Ford, mais à ce moment, un autre tentacule se saisit de son frère. "He bien he bien he bien." La voix sépulcrale du kraken forme maintenant des mots en anglais.

Et putain, Stan sait que ce n'est pas un rêve, cela n'a jamais été un rêve.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sixer..." dit la voix grave du Kraken, avec les accents hystériques de Bill. "Tu as voulu m'empêcher de jouer avec toi récemment ? Ce n'est pas bien. Il est temps que je me rattrape."

Un tentacule enserre sa taille, pendant qu'un autre joue avec son visage, tripotant rudement ses cheveux, son nez, ses lèvres.

"Tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal !" s'exclame Stan. "Ni à moi ! Repose-le tout de suite !"

"Mais je ne lui fais pas mal." proteste Bill. Un autre tentacule se glisse entre les jambes de Ford. "Sixer, explique à ton frère à quel point tu aimais quand je te faisais cela. Raconte-lui comment tu m'as supplié pour que j'aille plus loin."

Ford est trop loin pour que Stan puisse distinguer l'expression de son visage. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Il ne veut pas y voir de l'horreur. Il ne veut pas y voir n'importe quoi d'autre que de l'horreur.

"Oh, mon petit génie, tu n'as pas vu venir celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu peux être stupide parfois. Tu as vraiment cru que j'avais déchiffré le langage du kraken juste pour t'impressionner ? Comme tu peux être arrogant, aussi..."

"Comment as-tu fait ?" demande Ford d'une voix défaite que Stan entend à peine. "Comment es-tu sorti de la chambre ?"

"Sans te tripoter pour retrouver cette clé ? Il m'en a coûté, crois-moi, mais je sais tout, en particulier que les doigts de ton frère sont très doués pour le crochetage. Je me suis entraîné." Il s'interrompt un temps, alors que ses tentacules continuent à presser l'entrejambe de Ford. "D'ailleurs, je ne maîtrise pas encore assez ce corps-là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai, quand j'aurai plus d'habitude. Et alors, je tiendrai mon pacte avec ton frère, je ne te blesserai pas. Mais je te ferai crier."

Ses yeux se tournent alors vers Stan, puis à nouveau vers Ford. "Et je ferai la même chose à ton idiot de frère, pour que tu n'ailles pas t'imaginer que tu es encore spécial pour moi. Ha ha, il tient tant à toi que cela ne laisse plus vraiment de place pour son cerveau. Comme toi quand tu m'aimais. Et puis quand je t'avais enfin guéri de ça, quand tu étais devenu suffisamment brillant et impitoyable pour être mon rival ou mon subordonné, tu as laissé l'affection pour ta famille te pourrir. Réalises-tu seulement que si tu avais tué ton frère tout de suite, aussitôt après avoir appris, tu aurais gagné ? Tant mieux pour moi et tant pis pour toi !"

Il repose Ford sur le pont. "Voilà, touuuut doucement." commente-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. "Et maintenant, je vais avoir des choses à faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverrons, que tu le veuilles ou non."

Une dernière caresse entre ses jambes, une sur ses lèvres, et les tentacules s'élèvent dans le ciel, puis Bill dans le corps du kraken s'éloigne, plus vite que Stan pourrait le rattraper. Même s'il le voulait. Même s'il avait d'autres priorités que de courir vers son frère.

"Ford !" crie-t-il. "Ford, reste avec moi." Il voudrait terriblement le prendre dans ses bras, et il ne se sent même pas le courage de lui toucher l'épaule. Ford ne voulait plus ça... mais Bill n'est plus dans sa tête, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-il encore revenir ? Il a fait un pacte. Il n'a pas spécifié de fin.

"Stan." répond son frère, qui s'assied sur le pont du bateau. "Je vais bien." Puis il se met à cracher de l'eau froide, à rire et à pleurer, devant l'ampleur de son propre mensonge. "Ca va aller."

Puis il sort de sa poche une cordelette et la passe au coup de Stan. Un instant, c'est à se demande s'il va l'étrangler. Mais non, ça va aller. Stan ferme juste les yeux.

"Maintenant, répète après moi." exige Ford. "orter edav. Cinq fois." Et comme Stan s'exécute maladroitement, il corrige sa prononciation, au point que Stan aurait envie de le secouer un bon coup pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Finalement, il parvient à prononcer les mots correctement, ou peut-être à les rater définitivement, car une grande flamme orange s'élève autour de lui.

"Et maintenant," dit Ford, "je voulais faire cela depuis longtemps, tu sais."

Et il se jette dans les bras de Stan.

Stan serre son frère comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Il voudrait le protéger contre tout (ce n'est pas comme s'il avait bien réussi jusqu'à maintenant), réchauffer son corps et son coeur, lui faire comprendre une toute petite fraction de l'amour qu'il lui porte. Comme cela lui a manqué... et à Ford aussi... il n'était pas certain.

"Oh, Stan..." murmure Ford, avec des accents farouches, l'enlaçant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, comme si cela n'avait pas été vraiment lui, tout ce temps. Ses cheveux caressent la joue de Stan. Les muscles de son dos sont tendus à craquer.

Ils restent ainsi très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le torrent d'euphorie et d'affection redevienne une joie très simple et très douce, et Stan devient à nouveau conscient que, malheureusement, tout est loin d'être fini.

"Je suis désolé de l'avoir laissé... de n'avoir rien pu faire..." murmure Stan.

"Il m'a fait pire." répond simplement Ford. "C'est grâce à toi qu'il n'a pas pu me torturer autant qu'il le voulait. C'était une bonne idée." Il ne mentionne pas sa responsabilité initiale, et Stan en est à la fois soulagé et fustré.

"C'est... pour l'empêcher de revenir ? Cette formule ? Ce collier ?"

"Oui. Le classique, avec crin de licorne, tout ça. Ce n'est pas idéal. S'il nous rattrape, il peut te retirer l'amulette sans effort. Mais au moins, il ne reviendra pas lire tes pensées par surprise." Ford sourit contre son cou. "Je vais pouvoir tout te raconter. Je le cachais, mais je voulais vraiment tout te dire, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Cette intimité-là aussi lui a manqué, pas seulement les câlins. Entendre Ford parler de ses projets incompréhensibles. Même si quelque chose dit à Stan qu'il est important de les comprendre, cette fois, plus que d'habitude.

"Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de crin de licorne ?" demande-t-il, pour essayer de manifester un brin de raisonnement et d'esprit critique.

"Attends, comment tu le savais ? Tu as fait l'espion pour..." Ford s'éloigne de lui un instant. "Peu importe." dit-il, en se serrant dans ses bras à nouveau. "Si, j'en avais. Je suppose qu'une part de moi n'a jamais vraiment cru qu'il était mort. J'ai juste fait semblant d'en manquer, pour le faire se sentir en sûreté."

Stan réalise seulement alors que son frère et le démon ont joué un jeu très subtil pendant toutes ces journées, qui lui est en grande partie passé au-dessus de la tête.

"Moi qui ai toujours cru que tu ne ferais pas un bon arnaqueur." lui dit-il affectueusement.

"Je..." Ford bafouille un peu. "Je ne sais pas mentir. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne comprends pas le concept de tromperie."

"Tu assures. Et on va faire quoi, maintenant ? Je sais que tu peux l'arrêter. Je serai toujours là, derrière toi. Tu ne seras pas seul."

Ford est toujours dans les bras de Stan, la tête sur son épaule, mais le contact devient moins intense, moins pressant, plus familier.

"Ce n'est pas certain. Il est possible que ses plans concernent l'anomalie, qu'il m'ait dissimulé des choses à son sujet..."

Ford fait une pause.

"Mais je pense plutôt qu'il va essayer de reconstituer le cercle dont nous avons parlé, mais en recrutant dix personnes avec lesquelles il a un pacte. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir tous les avantages du bannissement, sans les inconvénients. Ce n'est pas seulement nous, tu sais. D'autres personnes peuvent représenter les symboles. Le problème est qu'avec cette forme, c'est si simple pour lui ! Il peut menacer de mort les premiers humains qu'il rencontre, les contraindre à un pacte."

"Attends !" s'exclame Stan, "Et les petits ? Ils pourraient aussi, et il les connaît déjà !"

"Je les ai déjà contactés." dit Ford. "Dipper porte la même amulette que toi, si tout s'est bien passé, et si tout va bien, il aura aussi contacté... le voyageur temporel dont j'ai oublié le nom. Cela retardera Bill, cela nous laissera le temps d'agir."

"Tu as contacté les petits sans me le dire ?" demande Stan, choqué. Il sait que Ford a très bien fait, et pourtant, une part de lui en reste désappointée.

Ford sourit, se lève, tend une main à Stan. "Il est temps de réparer cela." dit-il. "Mais il y a eu un changement de plan, et nous devons apprendre les termes du pacte avec le kraken. Et Dipper m'a raconté certaines choses. Je crois que nous avons des questions à poser à Mabel."

* * *

"Exactement," confirme Stan. "Nous avons besoin d'une marionnette kraken. C'est vraiment très important, et qui pourrait m'expliquer comment faire mieux que ma petite princesse ?"

"Ce serait plus facile si tu avais Skype, mais nous allons faire de notre mieux ! Tu sais tricoter ?"

"Euh, non..."

"Mais tu sais coudre, quand même !"

"J'ai fait des casquettes pour vous ! J'ai fabriqué une montgolfière !"

"Tu peux dire tout de suite que tu ne sais pas." plaisante Dipper.

"Il fait de son mieux !" corrige Mabel. "Tu as quoi, oncle Stan, comme tissu de la bonne couleur ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai cette doudoune hideuse..."

"Tu veux dire, un manteau matelassé ! C'est parfait, tu auras même de quoi rembourrer la marionnette. Attends que je t'explique."

Et pendant un temps qui semble durer une éternité, Stan découpe, coud, envoie une photographie, découd, apprend des points de broderie pour les yeux "ce serait plus mignon avec des yeux en plastique, mais ils n'en font pas au Pôle Nord", ruine les points de broderie en les faisant trop vite, et autres ignominies.

Ford aurait pu le faire lui-même, soupire Stan. Mais à entendre le bruit, il est occupé avec la machine qui parle avec les krakens. Stan ne sait pas la faire fonctionner, quand il n'a pas de démon dans la tête.

Et puis, a rappelé Ford, Stan est le spécialiste pour fabriquer de faux animaux fantastiques avec les moyens du bord.

Finalement, il se retrouve avec une marionnette de calmar à moitié présentable. Au moins, elle a le même nombre d'yeux et même de tentacules (dix, a soutenu Ford. Bien sûr, il a compté). Il ne faut pas trop en demander.

"Stan !" s'exclame Ford. "Tu en es où ?"

"Oncle Ford !" s'exclame Dipper à travers la radio. "J'ai réussi à trouver tout ce que tu m'as demandé et à faire le rituel."

"C'est bien." dit Ford. "Garde-le toujours, et surtout, évite la mer autant que tu peux. C'est valable pour toi aussi, Mabel. Vous avez deviné pourquoi nous faisons cette marionnette, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bill a pris possession du kraken." répondent Dipper et Mabel, en même temps. Dipper semble alarmé. Mabel, très satisfaite d'avoir compris.

Ford sourit avec fierté. "Je ne peux que vous recommander de faire attention aux monstres à tentacules. Plus attention que d'habitude, je veux dire."

Les petits méritent largement de savoir. Stan aurait préféré les tenir à l'écart, mais peut-être est-ce Ford qui a raison ici, après tout.

"Est-ce que ça va aller... pour vous ?" demande Dipper.

"Objectivement, c'est une situation critique. Mais j'ai Stan avec moi, maintenant, alors je me sens presque plus confiant. C'est un peu idiot, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non !" s'exclame Dipper, et Mabel commence à faire la liste des moments où la présence de Stan les a sauvés. Stan a un peu envie de pleurer.

Puis vient le moment de tester la marionnette. "Première tentative." dit Ford, alors qu'il appuie sur des boutons de sa machine à parler kraken.

Et avant que Stan ait eu le temps de demander ce qu'il doit tenter exactement, la marionnette dans sa main s'anime. Des bruits sortent de la bouche de tissu, qui ressemblent à ceux que faisait le vrai kraken, mais en beaucoup plus aigu.

"Juste quelques réglages..." murmure Ford, en tournant quelques roues de son traducteur bouche-tentacules.

Un rouleau de papier perforé en sort, avec les lettres "Tout est de votre faute !"

"Nous avons un premier contact !" s'exclame Ford.

Dipper et Mabel lancent des hourra au téléphone. Quant à Stan, il réalise seulement à ce moment que cette marionnette est le vrai kraken. Celui qui a précipité son frère à l'eau. Celui à cause de qui il a dû faire un pacte avec un démon.

Quoi que le kraken puisse penser de lui, Stan a la ferme intention de lui expliquer que c'est réciproque.

* * *

Suraiguë de cette façon, et sortant d'une poupée hâtivement cousue dans une doudoune moche, la voix du kraken a quelque chose d'hilarant. Stan aimerait que Ford en fasse le commentaire en langue kraken ; malheureusement, il est trop occupé à amasser des renseignements en rapport avec la sauvegarde du monde. Chacun ses priorités.

"Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il s'est moqué de toi ?" tape Ford avec énergie. "Nous devons nous allier pour le vaincre !"

"Il m'a certainement berné." couine le kraken. "Mais à quoi bon s'allier avec des humains ? Vous n'êtes rien pour nous !"

"En quoi cela peut-il poser problème de nous donner les termes du pacte ? Nous avons l'habitude de nous opposer à ce démon. La moindre promesse peut être un indice."

Le kraken a un soupir hautain qui n'a même pas besoin d'être traduit.

"Je lui expliquais à quel point il est difficile d'être le gardien de Chtululu, quand je préfèrerais largement rester chez moi à réarranger mes épaves. La fonte prématurée des glaces ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Bientôt, je devrais faire ses commissions à nouveau ! Mais votre Bill m'a dit qu'il avait deux humains de compagnie qu'il faisait travailler à un projet pour le garder endormi. Il vous mentionnait, n'est-ce pas ?"

Stan émet un son étranglé. Les poings de Ford se serrent.

"Cela faisait-il partie du pacte ?" demande Ford.

"Non, c'était juste de la conversation. On croise rarement des immortels ici. C'est encore plus rare qu'ils soient polis et ne viennent pas juste là pour un combat. Vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est difficile de réparer mon jardin ensuite !"

"Mais quel est le contenu du pacte ? Qu'a-t-il promis ? Qu'avez-vous promis ?" La patience de Stan commence à s'épuiser, et apparemment celle de Ford aussi.

"Que je n'aurais plus jamais à obéir à mon suzerain. Il me suffisait de l'aider un peu, juste le temps de réaliser un projet. J'ignorais, bien entendu, ce qu'il avait en tête !"

"Je n'en doute pas." soupire Ford. Il ne l'explique pas en langage kraken, toutefois.

C'est mauvais, pense Stan. Il n'y a pas de limite à ce que Bill peut faire avec le corps du kraken. Il n'a rien à lui payer en retour, car sa promesse se réalisera certainement, quoique de façon ironique.

"Mais dites-moi," dit le kraken, "vous avez toujours l'impression de prolonger le sommeil de mon suzerain, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il est bien optimiste, pense Stan. Qu'a-t-il fait pour se permettre de leur mettre un travail pareil sur le dos ? Ils ont plus urgent à faire !

"C'est justement le moment d'en décider." explique Ford. "Mais nous serions ravis de t'aider sur ce point, si tu nous aidais avec notre problème. Il occupe actuellement ton corps, et il nous faudrait des renseignements, sur comment le repérer, sur..."

"Je ne vous donne aucun renseignement sur mes faiblesses !" pépie le kraken. "Je me suis fait avoir une fois, ce n'est pas pour conclure un arrangement avec vous comme je l'ai fait avec votre ami !"

Stan ne sait pas s'il explose parce qu'il déteste être traité de haut, ou parce qu'il ne peut supporter de voir l'expression sur le visage de son frère quand on l'appelle un ami de Bill.

"Espèce de sale bestiole !" s'exclame-t-il, se saisissant de la marionnette comme pour l'étrangler. "C'est toi qui as jeté mon frère à l'eau, qui l'as presque tué ! C'est par ta faute que ce démon est revenu dans notre monde ! Tu es une marionnette, et tu n'as pas à nous donner d'ordres !"

La poupée est inerte entre ses mains. Manifestement, le kraken l'a quittée au premier signe de violence. Stan lance un regard confus à Ford, qui lui indique de lacher la marionnette, tout en continuant à actionner la machine.

"Ce qu'expliquait mon frère par une métaphore hardie," tape-t-il, "c'est que la solution la plus évidente pour nous serait d'utiliser contre le démon l'arme congelante que nous avions prévue contre... ton patron. Il est notre première priorité. Nous hésitions à faire quelque chose qui aurait pu être risqué pour toi, mais nous sommes peut-être en train de changer d'avis. Après tout, si tu n'as même pas l'intention de nous donner les renseignements qui pourraient nous permettre d'être là quand tu tenteras de réintégrer ton corps, c'est que tu veux le faire tout seul. Sans assistance magique par quelqu'un qui a passé trente ans à l'affronter. Mais c'est ton choix."

Le kraken regagne son corps, et, d'après la machine, répond "Si vous le présentez comme ça. Vous auriez pu en venir au point dès le début, plutôt que de me faire perdre mon temps."

"Ce qui signifie ?" demande Stan. Ford transmet la question.

"Je vous mènerai à mon suzerain. Et en chemin, puisqu'il faut en passer par là je répondrai à toutes vos questions indiscrètes et déplacées."

Stan lance à Ford un regard interrogateur. Il n'est toujours pas certain que le kraken mérite qu'on fasse un détour pour lui.

"La probabilité pour que Bill l'utilise est faible, selon moi." dit Ford tendu. "Mais si c'est le cas, et si nous arrivons trop tard, le monde n'a plus aucune chance. Ce n'est pas que je veuille ne rien faire pendant qu'il attaque peut-être des humains, mais..."

Stan lui met une main sur l'épaule. "Hey, si toi tu dis que retrouver le triangle et lui faire avaler ses dents n'est pas la première priorité, c'est que c'est certainement vrai."

Un accord de principe est donc transmis au kraken.

Attachée à la barre, la marionnette kraken pourrait presque être qualifiée de décorative. Parfaitement appropriée pour régler le petit problème d'une abomination cosmique, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.


	6. Chapter 6

Ford hurle dans la nuit.

Stan est réveillé en sursaut, imagine un instant le pire. Puis il a le courage - ou la présence d'esprit - de baisser la tête pour regarder. Ford a de violentes convulsions dans son sommeil, et crie encore.

Stan n'arrive pas à se rappeler si c'est une mauvaise idée de réveiller les gens pendant un cauchemar - ce n'est pas pareil que pour le somnambulisme, hein ? - alors bien sûr, il le fait. Une petite tape sur l'épaule n'a aucun effet, alors il se retrouve à le secouer violemment.

Ford se réveille, voit le visage de Stan, et crie à nouveau.

Cela fait mal. Mais Stan laisse les mains sur les épaules, et dit doucement "Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar."

Ford hoquète, prend une grande inspiration, et agrippe enfin les bras de Stan, le regard fiévreux. "Comment je peux le savoir ?"

"C'est moi, Sixer. Je peux te pincer, si tu veux, même si je n'en ai pas très envie." Il lui envoie une petite pichenette joueuse sur le joue, même s'il ne sait pas si c'est censé faire mal, assez mal pour être un test.

"Non, je veux dire - mon rêve. Et s'il avait déjà gagné ? Et s'il me narguait depuis mon espace mental. Oh, cela doit être lui. Cela doit être son invention. Cela avait l'air tellement vrai. C'était tellement horrible."

"Non, non." murmure Stan, en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Mais alors..." Ford a un long frisson. "Cela voudrait dire que mon rêve vient entièrement de moi. Que j'aurais imaginé..." Sa tête retombe, inerte, contre la poitrine de Stan. "Oui, il vaudrait mieux. Je n'arrêterai pas de me battre, tant que je ne serai pas certain."

"Avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé, c'est normal d'avoir des cauchemars." dit Stan. Il connaît cela. Il en a eu son lot, après que son frère est tombé dans le Portail par sa faute. "Hey, je suis sûr que si le dorito peut rêver, il fait des cauchemars sur toi."

"Il ne rêve pas." dit Ford. Puis il a une grimace en coin. "Pas que je sache. Il pourrait m'avoir menti sur cela aussi, évidemment."

"Sur quoi était ton cauchemar ?" demande Stan.

Le visage de Ford se rembrunit encore. "Je ne veux pas en parler."

C'est stupide, parce que Stan a demandé seulement au cas où Ford voudrait en parler. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre. Et pourtant, il se sent amer, comme si on l'écartait de quelque chose. Il lui semble presque entendre la voix du triangle le narguer dans sa tête, parler de ce qui est privé entre Ford et lui.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

"Il n'est pas revenu." dit-il avec certitude. "Et les cauchemars sont toujours horribles. C'est le principe. Surtout quand notre tête a plein d'horreurs pour faire sa petite sélection."

Ford se serre dans ses bras, et Stan n'arrive pas à savoir si cela le réconforte, même un peu, ou s'il essaie seulement.

Son frère fait semblant d'être si fort dans les moments de crise, et combat des démons avant le petit déjeuner ; Stan voudrait lui dire qu'il n'a pas toujours besoin d'être fort. Mais cela pourrait être une insulte, et cela pourrait être un mensonge, alors il ne dit rien.

* * *

L'anomalie est toute proche, et Stan, à la barre, se force à ne pas s'inquiéter. He, après tout, le gros machin est en train de dormir. Il ne va pas se réveiller juste quand ils arrivent ! Ford aurait des phrases sales pour expliquer ça, avec le mot "probabilités" dedans. Mais non, il s'agit juste de le border pour quelques millénaires supplémentaires, avec des glaçons. Pas de recongeler un produit décongelé.

Ford a passé toute la journée de la veille à améliorer le moteur du bateau. Il va maintenant encore plus vite que d'habitude - mais à cette allure, le pilotage automatique cesse de marcher, et il faut être vigilant pour ne pas finir comme le Titanic, expliquait Ford.

"Je possède l'épave du Titanic presque entière !" s'était exclamé le kraken. "C'est un des fleurons de ma collection ! Je serais heureux avec un morceau de votre bateau, aussi !" Stan l'avait regardé d'un oeil noir qui, il espérait, n'avait pas besoin de traduction.

En réalité, Stan est presque aussi doué pour la navigation que dans son imagination, quand il était petit. Il louvoie come un maître dans les couloirs de glace, entre les icebergs bleus, blancs ou verts, prédisant même leurs mouvements.

Juste au moment où il arrive à se convaincre que tout va bien, un trident passe à quelques centimètres de son nez. En fait, il se serait probablement fiché dans sa tête si Stan n'avait pas reculé par réflexe, avant de se jeter à terre.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il imaginait... si, c'est exactement ce qu'il imaginait comme aventure sur les mers quand il était enfant, mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas mal au dos et ça avait l'air plus intéressant que ça n'est.

Des cris de guerre s'élèvent autour d'eux.

"Oh !" s'exclame le kraken, toujours accroché à la barre - Ford lui a laissé la traductrice. "On dirait que voilà les hommes-poissons qui servent Chtululu !"

"Comment ça ? Tu connaissais leur existence, et tu ne m'as rien dit !" tape Stan nerveusement, pour se convaincre qu'il fait quelque chose de plus constructif que s'abriter de la pluie de tridents qui vole maintenant au-dessus du bateau.

"Mais vous hésitiez déjà !" proteste la marionnette. "Si je vous en avais parlé, vous ne seriez jamais venus ici !"

Stan peut comprendre la logique de cela. Est-il besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il pense de la logique ?

"Laisse-moi deviner." pianote-t-il. leur ambition est de partir à la conquête du monde à la suite de leur maître et de tuer tous les humains."

"C'est ce qu'ils m'ont toujours dit."

Stan ne devrait pas essayer d'ironiser, parfois.

"Mais d'un autre côté, je leur dis la même chose quand je les vois. Je pourrais peut-être les convaincre de changer d'avis, comme moi ? Bien sûr, s'ils ne m'accueillent pas avec des aplaudissements, je compte sur toi pour préserver ma réputation et leur dire que c'était une marionnette et pas vraiment moi..."

Ford lui avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser le pilote automatique à cette vitesse ! Stan donne un coup de gouvernail, évite un iceberg de peu. Et les machins-poissons sont toujours après eux ! Ils nagent vite, ou alors il y en a vraiment beaucoup.

Soudain, au milieu des cris et du bruit de l'eau et du son des javelots, Stan reconnaît un bruit qui ne lui plait pas. Des pas dans les escaliers.

"Ford !" crie-t-il. "Attention ! On se bat !"

Il voit avec horreur un trident se diriger vers le corps de Ford qui passe déjà la porte. Il n'aura pas le temps d'esquiver. Stan n'aura pas le temps de se jeter devant lui.

Le trident heurte le gilet de sauvetage de Ford, retombe à terre.

Alors que Stan a encore du mal à y croire, Ford lance d'une voix rententissante : "Je viens en paix." Du point de vue de Stan, c'est un suicide.

Mais quelqu'un lui répond dans l'assemblée. "En paix pour faire quoi ?" Et les tridents cessent de voler. Presque tous.

Comment cela, ils parlent anglais ?

"Comment cela, vous parlez anglais ?" demande Stan. "Je croyais que vous parliez... la langue du kraken, ou quelque chose."

"Certaines personnes parlent plusieurs langues !" lui répond l'un des trucs-poissons de façon sentencieuse.

Stan est d'accord - presque d'accord - pour se faire tirer dessus par des monstres, mais lui faire la morale, là, ils vont un peu trop loin dans ce qu'ils se permettent !

"Stanford Pines !" dit un des poissons-verdâtres. "Ca faisait longtemps. Toujours à Gravity Falls ?"

Stanley a un moment l'impression de nager en pleine irréalité. Il se relève. Il se pince. Il pince son gilet de sauvetage. Oui, c'est un gilet pare-balles en plus. C'est bien parce qu'il n'a touché aucun gilet de sauvetage de sa vie qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Ford aurait pu lui dire ! On fait remarquer à son frère qu'il est à l'épreuve des balles, en général !

"Il y a eu une interruption." répond Ford avec un rire malaisé, "mais je suis rentré, oui." Il semble hésiter sur le nom. "Chat-noteg ?"

"Hey, c'est l'humain dont je vous parlais, celui qui m'a aidé à retourner à la mer !" s'exclame le truc-trident avec un grand rire. Il s'adresse à nouveau à Ford "Tu sais que maintenant on est plein à parler anglais ici ? Je leur ai donné des cours du soir. C'est très utile de comprendre ce que disent les marins. Surtout quand on prévoit une embuscade."

Ford marmonne quelque chose que Stan n'entend pas. Il se rapproche de son frère, qui lui sourit nerveusement.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Stanford Pines !" s'exclame la chose-poiscaille. "Je vais les convaincre de ne pas te manger, presque sûrement !"

"Mon frère non plus !" s'exclame Ford.

Il y a quelques conciliabules dans la langue maternelle des créatures.

"Pas de problème !" s'exclame Chat-noteg. "Ca tombe bien, on a un autre humain à manger juste là !"

Et en effet, au détour d'un iceberg, l'horizon s'ouvrit pour montrer une petite barque de sauvetage, qui se dirige vers le groupe d'hommes-sushi.

"On ne doit pas... je veux dire, vous n'avez pas l'intention de manger d'humains devant d'autres humains qui sont vos amis, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce serait horriblement malpoli." confirme Stan.

Le kraken lance quelque cris que la machine traduit par "C'est effectivement peu courtois. Mais ils le font tout le temps. Ai-je précisé que c'était des barbares ?"

Stan ne lui a pas parlé ; mais il écoute les poissons-à-doigts commenter leurs paroles, réalise-t-il. La concertation semble être plus longue que la dernière fois.

"Ce sont eux les reptiliens qui contrôlent le gouvernement ?" demande-t-il à son frère.

"Oh, non, ceux-là sont plutôt des amphibiens." répond Ford très sérieusement. "Ce sont des tritons."

"Si on se déplaçait vers ce pauvre type le temps qu'ils prennent une décision ?"

"J'allais justement le proposer."

Le bateau se faufile entre les tritons, ou plutôt, ils s'écartent sur son passage. Ils ne semblent pas se soucier de les bloquer.

"Hey !" lance Stan. "Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?"

L'homme semble jeune - pas tant que ça, en fait, mais du point de vue de Stan, un homme entre trente et quarante ans est un jeunot. Il est grand, musclé, barbu, et porte des vêtements de pêcheur. Il serre un couteau dans sa main à s'en faire blanchir les articulations, et fixe les tritons, l'oeil hagard. Le bateau est un canot de sauvetage.

"Je mentirais si je disais non." répond l'homme. "Sérieux, vous voyez aussi les démons partout, ou c'est juste moi ?"

"En fait, ce sont des tritons." explique Ford. Puis il réfléchit. "Même si leur nature est partiellement démoniaque, vous avez raison. En tout cas, vous serez plus en sécurité sur un plus grand bateau. Je tenterai de faire en sorte que personne ne vous mange."

L'échelle de corde est déroulée, et l'homme l'escalade avec un soulagement visible. Il range, au bout de quelques marches, son couteau dans sa ceinture. Les tritons qui sont à quelques mètres du bateau ne semblent pas en profiter pour l'attaquer, tout pris dans leur discussion démocratique.

Stan lui tend la main, pendant que Ford est en train de discuter avec le kraken, probablement de prévoir s'il va falloir bientôt fuir à grande vitesse ou pas. L'homme monte sur le pont d'un pas ferme.

Puis il prend son couteau et vise la gorge de Stan.

Ses réflexes le sauvent, probablement. Il recule, bascule presque en arrière. Il n'a pas été blessé.

Mais le cordon qu'il porte a été coupée, et l'amulette tombe à terre, inutile.

Non, pense Stan, non. Il ne peut plus bouger. Il ne peut déjà plus savoir s'il est paralysé par l'effroi, ou s'il n'est pas seul dans son corps.

* * *

Ford s'est déjà précipité vers lui pour l'aider. Le corps de Stan tend la main pour l'arrêter. Stan ne contrôle rien, n'a même pas l'impression de pouvoir lutter, et les mouvements de son corps sont fluides et aisés alors qu'il voudrait tant pouvoir tout empêcher.

Il ceinture Ford par derrière, doucement mais fermement. Son frère n'a-t-il pas vu tomber l'amulette ? Ou son corps réagit-il juste tout seul au toucher des doigts de Stan ? En tout cas, il s'immobilise un instant, alors que c'était le moment de fuir.

Les bras musclés de Stan se serrent autour de lui, en une parodie de tendresse - bien sûr, parce que le démon a promis de ne pas le blesser. Mais pas l'homme au couteau, qui s'approche maintenant de Ford, lentement. Qui lui demande, d'une voix hargneuse, de ne pas bouger.

Le démon, avec la bouche de Stan, pose doucement ses lèvres dans le cou de Ford.

"Tes rêves vont devenir réalité." dit-il. "Et les miens aussi."

Stan est terrifié. Cela veut-il dire que le triangle a vraiment envoyé ces rêves, cela veut-il dire qu'il est déjà rentré dans son monde ? Ou peut-il en deviner le contenu, connaît-il Ford à ce point mieux que lui ?

La langue de Stan, malgré lui, lèche la nuque de Ford, sous l'oreille. Le goût musqué et salé des sueurs froides de son frère le fait frissonner d'horreur. Ses bras l'enserrent du plus fort qu'il peut, et cela devrait être horrible, cela devrait être bon, alors pourquoi est-ce un mélange amer et malsain ?

"Tout va bien." dit Bill au pêcheur, dont le couteau est maintenant contre la gorge de Ford. Stan est terrifié en voyant que son frère ne se débat plus. "Tout s'est bien passé. Celui-là est sous contrôle. Nous emmenons l'autre, comme prévu, dès que je me serai un peu amusé."

Puis il lance des mots totalement incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Stan. C'est à donner l'impression que sa langue va faire des noeuds. Il parle probablement aux tritons ? Ou au kraken ? Plutôt aux tritons ; compte-t-il faire un pacte avec eux aussi, démons avec démon ?

Les bras de Stan desserrent leur étreinte maintenant. Stan aimerait que Ford puisse faire quelque chose, même avec ce couteau si proche de lui. Qu'il ait encore quelque chose de prévu, comme avec l'amulette, ou les gilets pare-balles. Il voulait protéger Ford, et il ne peut pas, mais au moins que Ford se protège lui-même ! Stan reconnaîtra même son infériorité s'il le fait, son inutilité, tout pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien à son frère.

Et pourtant, il sent une de ses mains se diriger vers la gorge de Ford, lui caresser doucement le cou. L'autre glisse vers le bas, caresse son bas-ventre à travers son pantalon. Stan met quelques instants, alors que ses doigts jouent avec le corps de son frère, à réaliser que le pénis de Ford commence à durcir. Ses lèvres continuent à déposer des baisers sur sa machoire crispée.

"Fordsy, ce corps t'a déjà touché la nuit. Tu ne t'en étais peut-être pas rendu compte ? Pas ton frère, en tout cas, pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Est-ce que cela lui plait ? Je pense que oui."

Stan déteste ce qu'il ressent - de l'horreur, bien sûr - du dégoût - mais aussi une sorte de fascination devant ce qui est en train de se passer. Ce n'est pas possible que ça vienne de lui. Les sentiments de Bill doivent encore déteindre sur lui, le souiller. C'est lui qui contrôle les mouvements de son corps, c'est donc lui qui en déclenche les réactions physiques. Stan n'a rien à voir avec cela.

Il tente de chercher s'il ne peut pas faire jouer cela dans l'autre sens, s'il ne pourrait pas trouver une émotion en lui qui pourrait influencer le triangle, qui sauverait son frère. Mais il ne trouve rien. Ni son amour ni sa peur de le perdre ne vont dans cette direction, eh quoi, son envie de le rendre heureux n'est-elle pas assez ? Fait-elle partie, ainsi corrompue, de ce qui le fait s'exciter quand Ford tremble contre lui ?

"Et maintenant, Fordsy," dit le triangle avec les lèvres de Stan, "tu vas être très gentil avec moi. Tu vas me montrer à quel point tu apprécies le corps de ton frère. Sinon, je pourrais demander à mon ami ici présent de lui couper un bras ou une jambe, ou autre chose, si cela ne fait pas de différence pour toi."

Le démon ne peut pas les blesser. Il peut très bien demander à quelqu'un de le faire. Comment Stan a-t-il pu ne pas penser à cela ?

Stan sent le long frisson de tout le corps de son frère contre son ventre et son torse. Il voudrait hurler, et il ne peut même pas faire cela. Pourquoi Bill ne l'a-t-il pas éjecté de son corps comme d'habitude, pourquoi le forcer à ressentir...

Stan essaie de lire l'expression du marin au couteau. Il semble incrédule, pas vraiment enthousiaste, mais déterminé. Qui sait ce que Bill lui a promis - ou ce dont il l'a menacé. Peu importe.

"Que dois-je faire, monstre ?" demande Ford.

"Oooh, tu utilises ce mot comme une insulte toi aussi, maintenant ? Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit monstre à moi, puisque nous en sommes là. Tu me connais, je ne te donnerai rien que tu ne veuilles pas, au fond de toi. Que tu ne m'aies pas déjà supplié pour avoir. Je vais te lacher. Mets-toi à genoux, lentement."

Les mains de Stan se promènent sur le corps de son frère, se posent sur ses épaules, appuient un peu.

"Je suis désolé, Stan." murmure Ford en obéissant. Le couteau du marin ne quitte pas sa peau.

"Ne parle pas sans autorisation, mon petit humain de compagnie. Et maintenant, retourne-toi."

Ford, toujours à genoux, se retourne lentement. Il a des larmes dans les yeux, et les joues rougies de honte.

Et Stan ne peut rien faire pour l'aider, rien, rien, rien.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps dans ce corps," continue Bill hilare, "et il me faudra en garder pour vous attacher tous les deux, aussi tu as intérêt à aller vite. Je te mets au défi de..."

Juste à ce moment, un trident jaillit de l'eau, touche le marin dans la jambe. Un instant il vacille, déconcentré.

Ford bascule rapidement sur le côté, hors de portée du couteau, puis il lance au marin un grand coup de pied dans le poignet qui projette son arme au loin. De l'autre, il donne un coup de poing en plein dans les testicules de Stan.

Fuck. Il ne peut plus bouger, ou Bill ne peut plus bouger, et il s'en réjouit. C'est horriblement douloureux, mais cela a quelque chose de jubilatoire aussi, dans la défaite de son ennemi, dans les tremblements électriques qui le parcourent...

Il réalise alors seulement qu'il vient d'avoir un orgasme. Le démon a joui dans son corps, pour un coup de poing dans les couilles. Stan n'aurait jamais cru que cette phrase pourrait avoir le moindre sens. C'est le triangle le plus pervers qu'il ait jamais rencontré, et pourtant, il a suivi des cours de trigo.

Il peut voir Ford plonger, ramasser le couteau, puis les fixer tour à tour, sans même se relever. Il semble terriblement dangereux, et cela fait frissonner Stan d'espoir et d'effroi.

Le marin, blessé à la jambe et au bras, gémit. Ford se lève. Il semble le menacer à son tour, mais lui ne joue pas. Il lui enfonce froidement le couteau dans le ventre, et le marin s'effondre, se tordant de douleur.

Puis il s'approche de Stan. C'est à se demande s'il va le frapper, aussi. Non, il a fait tout cela pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Stan se sent tellement répugnant qu'il a l'impression de le mériter, pourtant.

Soudain, il sent qu'il peut bouger à nouveau, en se convulsant incontrôlablement - il n'a jamais vraiment cessé d'essayer.

"Ford !" s'exclame-t-il. "Il est parti ! C'est moi !" Il désigne l'amulette sur le pont, dont la cordelette est brisée. "Tu peux me remettre ce truc ?"

"Comment je le saurais ?" explose Ford, rouge de fureur. "Même si tu me pinces, comment je peux savoir ? Il pourrait être encore en toi ! Il pourrait te laisser le contrôle, juste pour que tu croies que tu es seul. Et au lieu de le sceller dehors, il resterait en toi !"

"Fais-le !" s'exclame Stan. Puis, comme Ford est incrédule. "Si tu le penses, c'est le moment ! Fais-le, puis garde-moi prisonnier, et cela bloquera entièrement son accès au corps du kraken, et tous les plans qu'il peut faire contre nous !"

"Oh..." murmure Ford d'une voix très basse. "Je n'avais pas pensé..."

Et bien sûr, Stan ne veut pas que Bill soit à nouveau dans sa tête. Il le fait se sentir mal. Il réveille ce qu'il y a de plus horrible en lui. Mais s'il le faut... peut-être est-ce pour le mieux.

Ford recule lentement, va ramasser l'amulette. Il remplace le cordon par une chaînette, cette fois. Il refait le rituel.

Mais il n'y a pas cette joie de la dernière fois. Bill n'est probablement plus en Stan. Probablement.

* * *

Tout arrive à la fois, ensuite. Ford a promis de le retenir prisonnier, et Stan ne peut pas savoir s'il a hâte ou s'il est terrifié. Mais il semble reculer ce moment, s'occupe de tout le reste.

Il y a l'homme qui est toujours prisonnier, qu'il finit d'attacher, dont il bande les blessures avec répugnance. "Nous allons t'interroger." dit-il, terriblement froidement. "Ne pense pas être tiré d'affaire. Je peux être pire que Bill, si c'est vraiment nécessaire."

Il fait peur. Et à nouveau, Stan ne peut même pas le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout ira bien. Il a tellement peur que Ford se brise, avec ce que Bill lui a fait - avec ce que Stan se rappelle lui avoir fait. Même quand Bill sera parti, anéanti, atomisé, Stan pourra-t-il encore toucher son frère sans se rappeler cela ?

Il y a les tritons qui sont toujours là, même s'ils n'ont presque rien fait. Ford remercie Chat-noteg - c'est lui qui a tiré dans la jambe de l'envoyé de Bill - pour l'avoir sauvé. Stan y rajoute ses propres remerciements, d'une voix pâle, malgré sa sincérité.

"Nous avons décidé ensemble." répond le triton. "Quand le démon nous a dit que vous comptiez prolonger le sommeil de notre maître. Avec le temps, nous en sommes venus à apprécier des concepts modernes comme la démocratie... et le développement durable, aussi. Si on mange tous les humains maintenant, ensuite il n'y en aura plus ! Alors nous avons voté, et voilà. La majorité veut que vous y alliez. Ce n'est pas comme si cela lui faisait mal, après tout. Tout le monde aime dormir un peu plus longtemps le matin."

"Quand même," mentionne un autre triton, en anglais, pour être entendu. "Les humains ne sont pas capables de ne pas se tuer les uns les autres. Vraiment, quels primitifs."

"Tu comptes... tu comptes m'attacher, moi aussi ?" demande finalement Stan. Il ne veut pas. Il est presque certain que Bill est parti. Il veut rester avec son frère.

"Quand je dormirai." conclut Ford après avoir réfléchi. "Quand tu seras loin de moi. Il ne peut toujours pas me blesser. C'est commeavant. Quand nous sommes ensemble, je peux prendre le risque."

Ce n'est pas un comme avant que Stan peut apprécier. Il se jure de détruire le triangle, où qu'il soit.

* * *

Ils sont cinq dans la pièce. Stan, Ford, le marin, Chat-noteg, et la marionnette de kraken.

Le marin est attaché à sa chaise. Ils ne l'ont pas frappé depuis tout à l'heure, même si Stan en a eu envie, et probablement Ford aussi. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être en piteux état.

Ford lui arrache son baillon.

"Qu'allez-vous me faire ?" s'exclame-t-il. "Que voulez-vous ? Ne me faites pas de mal !"

"C'est étrange." ironise Stan. "Quand tu nous as attaqués à coups de couteau, j'aurais pensé que tu ne savais pas le sens de ces mots."

"Je ne comprends pas dans quoi je me suis fourré." s'exclame-t-il. "C'est le démon. Il voulait vous capturer. J'ai vu que vous discutiez avec des démons aussi." Et du menton, il désigne Chat-noteg. "Je me suis dit, bah, tant mieux, pas de regrets. Mais en fait vous êtes de son côté ! Vous avez même une idole de lui !"

Cette fois, il montre la peluche kraken.

"Non, non !" s'exclame Ford après avoir récupéré de sa confusion. "C'est un malentendu !"

Pendant ce temps, le kraken demande ce qu'on dit de lui, et une fois que Chat-noteg lui explique, s'exclame d'une voix aiguë rapidement traduite par la machine : "Non ! C'est un triangle ! JE suis une pieuvre géante !"

Stan estime qu'il est temps de reprendre les choses en main. C'est un interrogatoire, pas un cours de démonologie !

"Pour l'instant," dit-il en attrapant rudement le marin par le col, "c'est simple. Nous allons arrêter de te donner des informations, et c'est toi qui va nous dire tout ce que nous voulons savoir. As-tu des enfants ?"

"Oui !" s'exclame-t-il. "J'ai dix enfants en bas âge !" Il répond sans hésiter, mais Stan doute de la véracité de ses propos.

"Dommage." dit-il d'un ton nonchalant, mais lourd de menaces. "Je suis pour la réduction de la natalité."

"Neuf sont morts ! S'il vous plait !"

"Ecoute," dit Stan. Il se rappelle plus qu'il ne pensait le ton qui marche, celui qu'il utilisait quand il se livrait à des activités peu recommandables. "Tu comprendras que je n'aie pas tout à fait confiance en toi. Aussi, tu vas commencer par me raconter dans les détails comment tu as été envoyé ici, et comme je connais le démon, je saurai si tu mens. Tu as de la chance de tomber sur moi. Tu as pu constater que mon frère ne discute pas avant de frapper, et les autres... comme tu vois, ne sont pas humains. En te posant des questions, je te fais une fleur, tu peux croire."

Le marin avale sa salive.

"Je vais tout dire !" dit-il, visiblement nerveux. Il désigne la marionnette. "Alors il ne saura pas ce que je dis ici ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas le même démon ?"

Stan confirme. Bien entendu, il néglige de préciser que Bill est peut-être dans sa tête à lui.

L'homme - qui s'appelle Jim, insiste-t-il, probablement dans le but que Stan le voie comme un être humain - faisait partie d'une expédition de pêche, quand une pieuvre géante est arrivée ! Quand elle s'est mise à parler, ils ont cru qu'elle était un envoyé de Dieu pour les juger, puis du diable, mais elle s'est mise à ricaner, expliquant qu'elle n'était envoyée de personne. Et alors...

"Attendez !" s'exclame Ford. "Combien étiez-vous, sur votre bateau ?"

"Six !" s'exclame l'homme. Il a l'air satisfait de celui à qui on a posé une question facile. C'est sans doute vrai. Ford soupire de soulagement. Bill n'a pas de quoi faire son cercle d'invocation, pas encore.

Malgré son soulagement, Stan feint la colère. "Ne change pas de sujet, tu veux ? Et que vous a-t-il demandé ?"

"De retrouver le dernier bateau que nous avions croisé - mais cela faisait longtemps ! Et puis il m'a demandé, he bien, de venir ici, et..."

"Pourquoi toi ?" demande Stan d'une voix menaçante. "Tu t'es porté volontaire ?"

"Non !" s'exclame l'homme. "Non, non !"

"Comment il t'a choisi, alors ?"

"On a tiré au sort."

Stan a l'habitude. Il sait qu'il ment. Mais ils peuvent jouer à deux, à ce jeu.

"Ford." dit-il. "Il raconte n'importe quoi. Tu as gardé le couteau ?"

"Non !" crie le marin. "Non, non ! Il a demandé..." Sa voix est malaisée. "Il a demandé qui avait déjà tué quelqu'un..."

OK, cela doit être vrai. Et probablement le reste aussi. Stan pourrait se défouler sur ce pauvre type, mais il a autre chose à faire.

Il note les coordonnées du bateau de pêche, et aussi celle du dernier bateau qu'ils ont croisé - une croisière touristique, une arnaque ridicule que Stan pourrait approuver, en d'autres circonstances. Ils peuvent essayer de deviner le chemin qu'il sa suivre, avec ça.

Ils laissent Jim attaché à sa chaise. Stan pense qu'il devient trop gentil, avec l'âge.

* * *

En fait, remarque Stan, mais quand les serviteurs d'un monstre terrifiant vous font une haie d'honneur plutôt que de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et dans l'hélice, les choses deviennent beaucoup plus facile.

Non seulement Ford parvient aisément à placer les charges pour ses explosifs à glace ou assimilé, mais plusieurs tritons vont même aimablement lui placer celles qui doivent être en profondeur.

Les tritons leur parlent maintenant tout à fait aimablement. L'un d'entre eux décrit à Stan les palais de glace sous-marins, avec beaucoup de détails. Cela le met un peu mal à l'aise. A l'exception possible de Chat-noteg, il ne les aime pas beaucoup et n'a pas confiance en eux du tout.

"He," demande-t-il à Ford qui vérifie ses calculs d'angles. "Tu crois qu'il me drague ?"

"Elle." répond Ford.

Stan émet un son dubitatif. Ce n'est pas comme si le triton avait des seins ou quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, tritonne, cela sonne très mal.

"Mais si, regarde," insiste Ford. "La forme de la crête est différente. Celle des femelles est plus courte, et a plus de pointes."

Stan a l'impression de regarder les tritons d'un oeil nouveau.

"Chat-noteg est une femme !" remarque-t-il, abasourdi. "Est-ce qu'elle et toi..." Il s'interrompt brusquement. Après tout, cela fait quarante-cinq ans qu'il n'a pas vu son frère s'intéresser à une femme, et il ne veut pas présumer. "Je veux dire," improvise-t-il, "comment sais-tu tout cela ?"

"Elle me l'a dit, bien évidemment."

Ford pose des questions sur la différences des sexes... qu'a-t-il demandé d'autre de privé ? Si Stan ne se sentait pas encore mal à l'aise par rapport à... ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, et qu'il tente d'oublier, il le vannerait sans merci.

"Et comment pouvais-tu savoir que c'était vrai ?" demande Stan. "Pourquoi l'as-tu aidée, d'ailleurs ? Je veux dire, ce sont les serviteurs de l'anomalie, non ?"

"Hum, elle a omis cette partie. Mais globalement, on dirait que j'ai confirmation aujourd'hui de la plus grande partie de ces renseignements."

"Et les palais de glace ?"

"He bien, je suppose qu'ils existent." dit Ford prudemment. "Je suppose que si des extra-terrestres t'interrogeaient sur l'architecture humaine, tu leur parlerais plus de la Statue de la Liberté que des bidonvilles ?"

Stan n'en est pas si certain. Mais après tout, peut-être sa vanité serait-elle plus forte que son cynisme.

Soudain, des rayons bleus jaillissent, aveuglent presque Stan. Quand ils se dissipent, rien ne semble avoir changé. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien, pense-t-il.

Mais quand Ford approche son chalumeau de la pointe du glacier, la chaleur ne semble pas l'affecter.

C'est parfait, tout s'est bien passé ! Il est temps de retrouver Bill. Il est temps de lui faire payer !

"Bon, de toute façon, nous allons leur dire au revoir. Elle devenait un peu envahissante." plaisante Stan. Le fait que ce soit une femelle ne la rend pas plus intéressante. En fait, il doit retenir sa curiosité morbide pour demander quel est leur mode de reproduction. Ford doit le savoir. Il est bien le genre à demander aux monstres comment ils baisent.

"Oh non. Certains d'entre eux vont venir avec nous. Nous aurons bien besoin d'assistance pour vaincre Bill."

Le visage de Stan se décompose.

"Quoi ?"

Ford semble surpris de sa réaction. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, et c'est bien dommage. D'abord parce que Ford devrait plaisanter plus, et ensuite...

Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il l'attache - il a dit qu'il le ferait - qu'il se méfie de lui, et à côté de ça qu'il fasse confiance à des machins démoniaques armés de tridents. Non, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas accepter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Il est hors de question que je voyage avec une bande de grenouilles cannibales !"

"Techniquement, anthropophages." dit Ford d'un ton neutre, détaché. "Ils seraient cannibales s'ils se dévoraient entre eux, mais ils mangent des humains !"

Stan devient encore plus furieux. "C'est super. Ils ne mangeront que nous. Pourquoi tu as besoin d'eux ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu ne penses pas qu'on peut démolir la gueule à un kraken à juste nous deux ?"

"He bien, ce n'est pas... Tu as fait un pacte avec Bill, et..."

"Je le savais !" hurle Stan. "Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ! Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre !"

Ford semble très malheureux. "Non, non !"

"Alors pourquoi tu fais comme si c'était ma faute ?"

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne !" hurle Ford. "Je n'aurais jamais dû effacer ta mémoire en premier lieu ! Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser entrer dans ta tête ! Si je n'avais pas eu cette plaque..."

Puis sa voix s'étrangle et il semble vouloir parler sans réussir à articuler les mots. Stan a presque envie de pleurer.

"Hey," dit-il d'une voix plus douce. "Hey, Sixer, je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?"

"Stan, tu es mon frère et je t'aime, mais pour l'instant, je préfèrerais que non..."

Stan peut comprendre cela. C'est bien pour cela qu'il a posé la question. Quand il se rappelle comment il l'a touché tout à l'heure, son sang bout de répugnance. Mais c'est justement pour cela qu'il voudrait effacer ce souvenir, le remplacer...

"Pas grave." se force-t-il à dire. "Je... je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus." dit Ford. Sa voix est toujours tendue, malaisée.

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler, ou..." Il n'a pas besoin de dire de quoi.

"Non !" interrompt violemment Ford. Puis, d'une voix plus calme. "Tu as fait un pacte avec Bill, et moi aussi. Peut-être tous les gens du bateau. Pour le renvoyer, nous aurons besoin de personnes qui ne l'ont jamais eu dans leur esprit. D'où les tritons."

Stan n'est pas très certain qu'on puisse les qualifier de personnes. Mais pour être honnête, il a toujours eu des doutes sur les gnomes et le multi-ours aussi. Oh, et le boy's band.

"Dix d'entre eux, donc !" s'exclame-t-il. "Ce na me plait pas du tout !" Ce bateau était censé être leur maison, à lui et à Ford ! "Chat-noteg est assez cool, OK. Mais on ne sait pas ce que pensent vraiment les autres !"

"Je pense qu'elle fera une sélection parmi ceux qui étaient de notre côté. Même si bien entendu, il leur faudra un lien au moins symbolique avec les dix clés du cercle. Un qui pose toujours des questions, un qui a une personnalité lumineuse... sans compter qu'ils ont tous six doigts, tu as remarqué ?" Stan n'avait pas remarqué, et il se demande si cela a contribué au lien entre son frère et une mangeuse d'hommes. "Cela limite les possibilités. Mais je lui fais confiance."

"Et elle ?"

"Elle pourra sans aucune peine faire la glace. C'est ce genre de personne. Sans même considérer qu'elle habite au Pôle Nord."

"Et notre assassin, en fait ?"

Ford a un sourire déplaisant. "Je pense le laisser aux tritons qui vivent ici. Ils devraient s'occuper bien de lui et ne pas le manger. Si tout se passe bien, nous reviendrons le chercher quand son équipage sera libre, et sinon... tant pis pour lui."

Un risque de moins. Stan n'est toujours pas satisfait de l'arrangement global. Du tout. Mais vaincre Bill devrait être le plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

"Fais ce que tu veux." grogne-t-il. "Mais le bateau va être blindé. Préviens les que s'il y en a un qui vient dormir dans notre chambre, il y a toutes les chances pour que je lui marche dessus."

* * *

Le bateau fonce à toute vitesse vers une position que Ford a calculée en utilisant la position du bateau de Jim et la vitesse dont il s'est vanté, sans oublier la position de l'autre bateau. Oh, il y a aussi probablement des calculs de substances chimiques émises par le corps du kraken dans le mix. Pour être honnête, Stan n'a pas envie de tout savoir.

Avec la vitesse du Stan'o'War, peut-être pourront-ils retrouver la cible de Bill avant lui, malgré leur énorme retard - Jim a mis des jours à les trouver.

Mais ce n'est pas certain. Il ne faut pas perdre un instant.

Stan a laissé à regret sa position à la barre à un des tritons, parce qu'en cet instant a lieu une réunion au sommet. A savoir entre Stan, Ford, le kraken, et Chat-noteg qui transmettra ensuite aux tritons en général. Ce serait un peu bondé s'ils étaient tous là. Dans le sens, Stan est pratiquement sûr qu'il aurait au moins un triton sur les épaules.

"Il est temps de réfléchir à notre façon d'agir." dit Chat-noteg. "Je conseille d'envoyer des espions sous-marins pour nous dire quels sont les plans de l'ennemi."

"Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils puissent aller plus vite que le Stan'o'War." proteste Stan.

"Bien sûr que si !" se hérisse Chat-noteg. Avant de reconnaître "Sur de courtes distances. Il faudrait préparer une base pas loin d'eux, et les envoyer en reconnaissance."

"Certainement pas !" s'exclame Stan. "On ne fera rien qui puisse nous faire prendre du retard ! On y va le plus vite possible ?"

"Sans rien savoir des plans et des forces de l'ennemi ? Je naufrageais des bateaux quand tu n'étais pas né, et laisse-moi te dire que c'est une idée déplorable."

"Les forces de l'ennemi sont un connard de démon qui possède un calmar géant ! C'est tout et c'est bien assez !"

"Je suis un kraken !" traduit la machine. "Les calmars géants sont plus petits que ça !"

"Même dans ce cas, des renseignements sur ses habitudes peuvent faire toute la différence."

"J'ai une idée." interrompt Ford. Il s'adresse à Chat-noteg. "Vous avez l'habitude d'attaquer des bateaux menés par des humains. Il est vrai que la présence d'un calmar rend les choses différentes. Chacun d'entre vous est précieux. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de voir l'un de tes tritons écrasés par des tentacules. De plus, notre intervention est urgente."

Stan se demande un instant comment il les voit précieux, comme amis de son amis, comme membres potentiels du cercle d'invocation, ou juste pour être poli.

En tout cas, Ford est de son côté, et cela lui fait plaisir !

"Mais cela n'empêche pas," poursuit Ford, que nous aurons besoin de renseignements."

"Vraiment." répond Chat-noteg d'une voix moqueuse. "Et comment avoir... son gâteau et le manger, comme on dit chez vous ?"

"C'était le sujet de mon idée." répond Ford. "Nous avons ici quelqu'un qui peut se déplacer jusqu'à Bill, ne pas se faire blesser, ni même capturer."

Il regarde la marionnette kraken d'un air entendu.

"Comment cela ?" dit-il. "Sous cette forme, je ne peux pas y aller ! Je n'ai plus mes puissants tentacules, je ne peux que ramper comme une étoile de mer ! Et je ne sais même pas où ils sont, je ne peux plus sentir les courants !"

"Tu es un corps astral." lui répond Ford. "Tu peux te téléporter."

"Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on fait !"

"C'est bien pour cela que je vais t'apprendre. J'ai exploré le fond des océans et celui des volcans, sous cette forme. Je suis allé dans la Lune, et jusqu'à des étoiles qui ne sont même pas dans notre galaxie. Et retrouver son corps physique est parmi les choses les plus faciles qu'on puisse faire."

"Parfait, explique-moi ça."

"Non, pas tout de suite ! Entraine-toi d'abord à rejoindre l'avant du bateau. Il sera plus facile de tester tes progrès - et si tu ne sais pas faire cela, tu ne pourras pas revenir !"

"Puisqu'il le faut..."

"Ai-je votre accord ?" demande Ford. Stan approuve. Cela semble être le meilleur plan. Meilleur que celui des tritons, de toute façon.

"Attends !" proteste Chat-noteg. "Comment peut-il espionner correctement quand il ne comprend même pas l'anglais ?"

"Il aura toujours plein de choses à nous dire." proteste Ford. "Mais c'est une bonne idée. En même temps, nous allons discuter des bases de cela aussi."

Il quitte la pièce, emportant la marionnette sous un bras, la traductrice sous l'autre.

"On dirait que notre succès dépend des talents de professeur de ton frère." dit Chat-noteg.

La fin du monde est donc proche, a envie de répondre Stan, sauf que quand c'est vrai c'est beaucoup moins drôle.

Juste par curiosité, il pose son oreille contre la porte du bureau de Ford pendant que Chat-noteg va expliquer aux tritons les décisions prises.

"Mais non !" s'exclame Ford. Stan est persuadé qu'il explique la façon dont le kraken ne comprend rien, dans les détails. Il se sent presque désolé pour lui ; puis il se rappelle qu'il a jeté Ford à l'eau et mérite pire.

Des couinements vifs lui répondent.

Stan ne parle pas kraken, mais le contenu de la phrase est à peu près "C'est toi qui ne sais pas expliquer, tu es le pire professeur du monde !" Stan le parierait à dix contre un.

* * *

Ford attache le poignet de Stan au montant du lit par des menottes. C'est comme si le coeur de Stan était devenu tranchant, comme si chaque battement dans sa poitrine le blessait.

"Et comment je vais pisser ?" demande-t-il d'un ton ronchon. S'il me montre que son énervement, peut-être que les autres sentiments vont s'en aller.

Ford lui montre avec quelques mots, et quelques gestes, comment les menottes peuvent glisser le long du rebord, lui permettant de descendre les escaliers, et d'atteindre le pot de chambre qui se trouve sous le lit. C'est ce qu'ils sont censés faire la nuit, même si parfois, Stan aime bien monter sur le pont pour ça. Il aurait été prêt à marcher sur un triton.

Par contre, il ne peut pas s'approcher assez de Ford pour le toucher, et c'est certainement fait exprès. Il reconnaitrait le talent de son frère pour les configurations géométriques s'il n'était pas si blessé. Ne pas pouvoir sortir de la pièce, oui, mais cela...

"Je ne suis pas ton chien !" s'exclame-t-il.

Ford le regarde avec une douceur que Stan trouve un peu méprisante. Mais c'est peut-être qu'il est de mauvaise humeur.

"Ce n'est pas pour toi." dit-il. "Tu le sais bien."

Oui, Stan le sait. Et il trouve cela ridicule. Si Bill était toujours en lui, il se serait manifesté. Ce triangle ne sait pas s'arrêter de parler ! Mais Ford n'a rien voulu entendre.

"Bill n'est pas ton chien non plus." dit-il, le visage maussade. Et Ford semble troublé un instant, déconcerté, comme s'il n'avait pas de réponse pour ça.

Il se demande un instant si Ford ne préfèrerait pas cela. Avoir Bill sous son contrôle, dans des chaînes. L'empêcher de détruire le monde, et patati, et patata, même si pour cela il doit perdre son frère, de temps en temps.

Ce n'est pas lui que Ford attache à son lit. Est-ce lui qu'il voit le reste du temps ? Il sait bien que ce n'était pas le cas quand Bill était là. Mais maintenant, cela semble trop injuste.

"Je vais dormir." dit-il. En fait, il n'est pas certain d'y arriver, pas tout de suite. Mais il veut surtout interrompre cette conversation qui ne le mènera nulle part, sinon plus loin dans le labyrinthe de ses idées noires.

* * *

La marionnette kraken, qui pendouillait comme un sac vide, se remet à bouger.

"Il a réussi !" s'écrie Ford. "Il est revenu !"

"J'ai eu trop de mal !" explique le kraken. "Je me suis retrouvé d'abord dans mon jardin ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, j'avais envie de rester !"

"Tu n'as pas réussi à rejoindre ton corps ?" demande Ford. Son expression est déçue.

"Bien sûr que si ! Tu me sous-estimes toujours ! C'est en revenant que je me suis perdu."

"Alors ?" demande Ford, trop impatient pour relever.

"Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés !" explique le kraken. Cela aurait été surprenant, après quelques jours seulement, mais cela reste une bonne nouvelle. "Le bateau ne va pas très vite. Parfois votre ennemi le démon s'énerve et l'emporte dans ses tentacules pendant un bout de temps !"

"Il n'est pas en moi !" s'exclame Stan. "Je le savais !"

"Je pense qu'il aurait pu faire autre chose, y transférer quelqu'un d'autre." dit Ford. "Il en serait bien capable. Tant que nous ne l'avons pas entendu parler, pas vu dire quelque chose que lui seul pourrait dire, cela reste incertain."

Stan se sent très abattu, d'un coup. La machine continue de traduire.

"Les gens dedans n'aiment pas ça ! Mais on dirait qu'il ne peut pas le faire longtemps. Bien sûr, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas doué avec mon corps. Beaucoup moins que moi. Je peux transporter un bateau pendant des centaines de kilomètres !"

Ford se retourne vers Stan. "Ca, ou il se lasse très vite. C'est bien possible. Ou c'est décidément quelqu'un d'autre, de moins motivé."

Le kraken continue. "Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vu. J'ai fait attention ! J'étais presque toujours de l'autre côté du bateau ! Ou alors il a fait semblant. J'espère que non. Je suis resté petit comme la marionnette et tout, comme tu m'as appris, même si je n'en avais pas envie. Donc il n'est pas sorti de mon corps! Même si j'aurais bien aimé, ça me manque d'être dedans, même un peu."

"Et alors ?" demande Ford. "Qu'as-tu appris de plus ? Où sont-ils ?" Il commence à être frustré par ce bavardage qui n'apprend rien.

"Je n'ai pas reconnu." dit le kraken. "Mais j'ai fait comme tu as dit, je suis allé voir les commandes, et j'ai noté l'endroit où sont les aiguilles et tout !"

A force de questions, Ford réussit à avoir la position du bateau de pêcheurs. Il semble contrarié alors qu'il le place sur la carte. Peut-être est-ce lié aux moments où Bill le transporte avec ses tentacules - il avoue à Stan n'avoir pas pensé à cela. Ils regagnent du terrain, mais pas forcément assez.

"Et que disaient-ils ?" demande encore Ford. "Quels étaient leurs plans ?"

Stan voit distinctement la marionnette faire une grimace. Ce qui est un exploit, vu qu'il l'a faite sans avoir observé la bouche du kraken dans les détails, et elle n'est pas très réussie.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas ta langue barbare !" dit-il. "Et ils n'ont pas dit grand chose. Mais ils avaient exactement l'expression qu'ont d'habitude les gens quand je suis autour d'un bateau ! J'espère que ça aide !"

Ford examine encore sa carte, et soupire très fort.

* * *

Stan rêve qu'il tient Ford dans ses bras.

"Tu sais que je déteste ça." lui dit Ford. Sa voix est tellement froide. Stan voudrait reculer. Pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le serrer encore plus fort, de lui embrasser le cou.

"Et voilà la raison." dit Ford d'une voix de plus en plus glaciale. "Une des raisons. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me trahis, Stan. Des fois exprès, et des fois même pas, car tu es tellement stupide. J'ai erré trente ans entre les dimensions par ta faute, et tu voudrais encore des remerciements !"

Stan est horrifié, dévasté, furieux. Mais malgré cela, il ne le fait pas exprès. Il ne se contrôle pas. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait un couteau à la main, une lame qui vient de s'enfoncer dans le ventre de Ford, qui remonte lentement.

"Tu montres ton vrai visage." dit Ford d'un ton plus vicieux, cette fois. "Je le savais. C'est pour ça que papa t'a toujours détesté." Il tombe à terre, son souffle rapide. "Maman aussi, même si elle essayait de te le cacher." Sa voix est de plus en plus hachée, il tente de crier sans y parvenir "Et bien sûr, moi. Je te déteste, Stan, je te déteste !"

Stan essaie de l'adosser à un mur, se met à genoux devant lui. Il peut voir l'étendue de ce qu'il a fait, la blessure à l'abdomen d'où coule le sang, d'où dégoulinent les organes internes.

"Je te déteste." continue à souffler Ford d'une voix mourante.

"Mais moi je t'aime, Sixer, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime."

Et il se penche en avant, comme pour prouver son affection en embrassant ses entrailles sanglantes. Le visage de Ford n'exprime que du dégoût. Une de ses mains se lève faiblement, griffe Stan au poignet, avec violence.

Stan crie quand il se réveille. Il a l'impression que Ford est vraiment en train de lui trancher le poignet. Mais après quelques secondes, il réalise que c'est juste lui qui s'agite, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les menottes qui attachent sa main droite au montant du lit.

"Stan ?" demande Ford. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Que peut-il répondre. Juste un cauchemar ? Ha ha, il est hors de question qu'il en raconte le contenu. Jamais. Peut-être devrait-il faire semblant de dormir encore, d'avoir crié pendant ton sommeil.

Ford s'est levé, le regarde. Stan se retourne dans son lit, les yeux fermés. Tente de se retourner, plutôt, parce que les menottes ne sont pas pratiques ; il gémit et retombe mollement sur son côté.

"Stan." dit-il. "Si Bill est libre, il peut nous envoyer des cauchemars. S'il est coincé dans ta tête, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de ton esprit. Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas... il est entré en toi encore tout à l'heure. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce rêve n'est pas le tien. Quoi qu'il arrive, il fait cela pour nous blesser, et pour nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Le pire est que je crains qu'il y parvienne."

Stan a l'estomac qui se retourne. Quoi, fait-il si mal semblant de dormir ? Il soigne sa respiration, pourtant, du mieux qu'il le peut ! Ou Ford a-t-il envie de le prendre à témoin pour faire des théories pendant qu'il ne peut pas l'entendre ?

Ford poursuit. "J'aurais sans doute dû accepter ton offre de parler, tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais qu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas. Mais toi si, peut-être."

Et non, Stan n'a pas envie d'en parler. Il n'a pas envie de dire à Ford comment son corps a réagi quand il l'a tenu contre lui - puis quand Ford l'a frappé. Jamais.

Il ne se comprend plus. Il a des moments où il veut lui cacher pour toujours la moindre bribe de communication entre Bill et lui, surtout ce que Bill lui a dit sur sa relation avec Ford. C'est trop horrible et trop privé. Mais parfois, il a l'impression que s'il ne confesse pas qu'il le sait, il va exploser, pour les mêmes raisons.

Comment peut-il dire, je vous ai vus ensemble ?

Comment peut-il dire, j'ai ressenti comme il aime la douleur, je sais qu'il était en toi, et maintenant je me demande d'où viennent tes cicatrices ?

Comment peut-il dire, je sais que tu l'as aimé plus que tout, je ne sais pas s'il en reste quelque chose ?

Il n'y a pas vraiment d'issue, sauf si Ford lui en parlait de lui-même ; et cela n'arrivera pas.

"J'aurais dû te dire cela avant, mais si je n'arrive pas à te reconnaître, c'est entièrement ma faute. Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. Je le sais. Je vous connais. Et - Stan - je tiens à toi plus que je ne veux tuer Bill, tu sais. Je n'ai pas... je n'ai pas toujours été clair à ce sujet. Mais tu es plus important pour moi."

La gorge de Stan est sèche et ses yeux sont humides. Cela devrait être le contraire.

"Stan, je ne sais pas si ton offre de me prendre dans tes bras tient toujours, mais..."

Stan est tenté de continuer à feindre le sommeil, tant les images de son rêve le hantent. Mais non, c'est la réalité, aucune arme ne va apparaître dans sa main, aucun désir malsain ne va brûler son ventre, et pourtant...

Il pense qu'il peut comprendre ce que Ford ressent quand il refuse.

Mais cela ne l'arrêtera pas.

"Evidemment, Poindexter." dit-il, tendant son bras libre.

C'est une étreinte embarrassée maladroite, mais les mains de Ford sont sur son dos, et sa joue contre la tienne.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour le dire," dit Ford, "mais je sais quand tu fais semblant de dormir, depuis que nous sommes tout petits."

"Tais-toi," grogne-t-il d'une voix joueuse et bourrue, "et arrête de pleurer." C'est lui qui pleure. Mais il peut bien faire comme s'il n'était pas le seul.

Il y a des centaines de choses qu'il a envie de dire, qu'il craint de dire. Mais au moins, il a l'impression de savoir le plus important. Le reste peut attendre.

* * *

Les tritons sont assis en cercle sur le pont, en train de manger le poisson qu'ils ont pêché, entièrement cru. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire de cannibales - pardon, d'anthropophages - ils le préparent délicatement, séparant les filets des entrailles et des arêtes. Stan a l'impression de voir un plat de sashimi.

"Hey, on peut en avoir un peu ?" demande-t-il. On se lasse des conserves et des biscuits de mer.

"Non." lui répond un des mâles. Stan pense que c'est celui qui correspond au lama, mais il ne se rappelle pas son nom, et il n'est pas comme Bill, à utiliser les symboles comme surnom. "Pêchez vous-mêmes."

Stan aimerait bien, mais la pêche a été mauvaise, ces temps-ci. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'utiliser le filet, et les lignes ne donnent rien. Le plus frustrant est que Stan soupçonne qu'elles seraient plus efficaces si une bande de tritons n'attrapaient pas pour leur propre compte tous les poissons du coin.

Il tente pourtant de rester courtois. Il se rappelle trop bien comment des disputes peuvent entraîner la fin du monde.

"Contre un peu d'alcool ?" propose-t-il, sortant une flasque de sa poche.

"Non. Ce n'est pas bon pour notre santé." répond l'un d'entre eux.

"Ce n'est pas bon pour celle des humains non plus." explique Chat-noteg. "C'est juste qu'ils aiment vivre dangereusement. Aller sur l'eau quand ils sont faits pour marcher sur la terre. Boire du poison. Enerver des démons. Ce genre de choses."

Stan a un grand sourire malicieux. "Voler des sashimi à une horde de tritons ?"

"Si tu manges notre nourriture." répond Chat-noteg, le visage parfaitement calme, "nous sommes obligés de te manger ensuite. C'est traditionnel."

Puis elle fait quelque chose avec ses oreilles, et Stan comprend qu'elle est en train d'éclater de rire. Il rit aussi, et il n'est pas le seul.

Puis il tend la main, et dix tridents se lèvent.

"Sérieusement." dit celui qui a parlé au départ. "Pas touche."

Stan s'apprête à reprendre les négociations - il a l'habitude des clients difficiles - quand Ford surgit sur le pont, une marionnette entre les bras.

"Ils y sont presque !" crie-t-il avec angoisse.

Le kraken qui vient de revenir d'une mission d'espionnage lui raconte comment le bateau est en vue. Les marins-pêcheurs semblaient à la fois inquiets et soulagés.

Les tritons, intrigués, discutent entre eux. Ils semblent encore plus impatients d'en découdre.

"Aussi," couine le kraken, "l'un d'entre eux passé ces derniers temps à couper des tissus en morceaux !"

"Que veux tu dire ?" demande Ford.

"Couper des tissus en morceaux et les mélanger avec d'autres." explique le kraken, agitant ses tentacules, probablement pour montrer quelque chose, mais sans y parvenir le moins du monde. "Avec des objets en métal pointu."

"Attends !" s'exclame Ford. "Pour faire des décorations qui ont ces formes ?"

Il dessine quelques-uns des symboles du cercle d'invocation.

"C'est exactement ça !" pépie le kraken comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle. Mais Ford reste consterné.

"Je pensais..." Stan comprend. Il espérait que Bill ne trouve pas encore dix personnes qui correspondent aux symboles, pas tout de suite. Pour qu'ils aient le temps de le rattraper avant que tout soit joué.

"Tu crois que cela suffit ?" demande-t-il. "Porter le bon tee-shirt ? Non, ce ne sera pas si simple pour le dorito !"

"Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater," dit Ford, "que quand nous avons formé le cercle, la jeune Northwest a rempli une case littéralement en portant un pull-over qu'elle mettait pour la première fois de sa vie. Bill l'a sans doute noté aussi."

"Ce n'est pas juste le mettre pour la première fois de sa vie !" s'exclame Stan. "C'est Mabel qui lui a offert, quelque chose qu'elle avait fait de ses mains, et elle l'a accepté. C'était important pour elles deux. C'est beaucoup plus que mettre un tee-shirt juste parce qu'un triangle te le demande !"

Ford lui sourit faiblement. "Tu dis ça pour me réconforter."

"Certainement !" s'exclame Stan. "Mais est-ce que ça doit m'empêcher d'avoir raison ?"

"Je suppose que non." dit Ford. "Nous n'avons rien à perdre, de toute façon."

D'après les derniers calculs, ils peuvent y être en un jour et une nuit.

Tout sera bientôt joué, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

De façon surprenante, Stan ne fait pas de cauchemars cette nuit-là. C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment dormi.

"Recouche-toi." lui demande Ford, quand il lui explique cela.

Stan observe les yeux cernés de son frère. "C'est bien à toi de parler !"

Ford a la décence d'avoir un petit sourire gêné.

Le kraken vient leur dire que l'ennemi, sans aucune peine, a pris le contrôle du second bateau. Ils ont dessiné un cercle d'invocation, au second pont inférieur, et ils ont bien assez de gens. Mais il y a un problème avec les tee-shirts, qui se sont décomposés ? Bien sûr, il n'arrive pas à expliquer.

"Peu importe la raison." murmure Ford, les dents serrées.

Les tritons sont en train de faire un cours accéléré d'abordage à l'ancienne. Le bateau file à toute alllure. Bientôt, l'autre est en vue. Les minutes passées à le rejoindre seront si tendues qu'elles vont sembler une éternité.

Sauf que deux immenses tentacules jaillissent de l'eau. Un rire familier résonne aux oreilles de Stan. Depuis quand s'éloigne-t-il tant de ses bateaux ?

La première réaction de Stan est : je savais qu'il n'était pas scellé en moi, j'avais raison !

Sa seconde est : peut-être mettrons-nous vraiment l'éternité à atteindre ce bateau, après tout.


	8. Chapter 8

Un coup de tentacule brise le mât. Deux des tritons doivent plonger pour éviter de se faire écraser sous les débris, alors que la partie supérieure tombe à l'eau, encore reliée à la coque par des cordages et des voiles déchirées. Un autre tentacule frappe sous la coque, faisant trembler le pont. Stan vacille sur ses pieds, le coeur battant et il a le sentiment net que le moteur a pris un rude coup.

"Maintenant que vous êtes coincés," dit Bill dans le corps du kraken, "je vais jouer un peu avec vous, en attendant que mes esclaves finissent le rituel, et là je pourrai m'amuser encore plus ! Sais-tu, Fordsy, que j'ai dû leur faire coudre eux-mêmes chaque symbole, sinon ils ne marchent pas ! Et ils mettent le temps ! J'ai toujours sur que les humains étaient incompétents, mais pas à ce..."

Un projectile parti à toute vitesse des entrailles du bateau le cueille en plein vol.

C'est comme un filet qui s'écarte, capturant le corps du kraken. Des étincelles jaunes crépitent dans l'eau, mais Stan ne saurait dire s'il s'agit d'électricité ou de magie.

Le tentacule dressé retombe lourdement, endommage le bord du bateau. Bill a cessé de parler, de bouger. Il semble entièrement paralysé.

"Ca aussi !" s'exclame Stan, "tu ne me l'avais pas dit !"

Ford hausse les épaules pour dissimuler son embarras. "Le kraken a insisté pour que je sois le seul à connaître les faiblesses de son corps. Une partie a pu être trouvée avec les échantillons, mais pour une autre, j'ai eu besoin de ses témoignages... d'ailleurs, il devrait arrêter avec les oursins : il est allergique."

"Bill est paralysé, alors ?" demande Stan.

"Non !" s'exclame le kraken. "Il n'y est plus ! Je vous laisse, d'ailleurs, les potes. Je vais profiter de mon corps. Même s'il ne peut pas bouger, cela va faire du bien."

La marionnette retombe, inerte. Si le kraken n'était pas paralysé, il serait probablement en train de faire des bruits de joie très embarrassants.

"Il est retourné dans le corps d'un des humains du bateau." répond Ford, fronçant les sourcils. "Bien sûr, il peut mentir, mais... cela semblait presque fini. Est-ce que j'aurai le temps de réparer le Stan'o'war ?"

Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Stan pense qu'il imaginait que Bill, comme la dernière fois, concentrerait ses agressions sur lui.

"Je dis que non !" dit Chat-noteg. "On y va à la nage !"

"Non !" s'exclame Stan. "On doit y être ! C'est personnel !"

Ford se tend. "Techniquement, je leur ai expliqué comment faire... je voudrais y être, mais le plus urgent est d'interrompre le rituel. Allez-y ! Ne tuez pas d'humains si cela peut être évité, je vous en prie !"

"Qui a parlé de vous laisser ?" demande Chat-noteg. "Nous sommes dix ! Nous pourrions transporter deux humains si nous étions deux fois moins nombreux !"

Ils sautent à l'eau, et Ford, toujours confiant quand il ne faudrait pas, saute aussi. Stan pourrait rester pour protéger le Stan'o'war ; mais protéger son frère est plus important.

Aussi, il saute à la suite de Ford ; des dizaines de mains gluantes l'attrapent et le font surfer à grande vitesse. Les deux bateaux, encore à quelques kilomètres, se rapprochent à vue d'oeil.

* * *

Ils commencent à distinguer des formes sur le pont du bateau. Celui-là est beaucoup plus grand que le Stan'o'war, ou même le bateau de Jim, qui est mouillé à peu de distance, suffisamment pour pouvoir passer de l'un à l'autre. C'est, comme les desriptions du kraken le suggéraient, un bateau de tourisme, pour des gens qui pensent que le Pôle Nord est le meilleur endroit pour prendre des vacances. Malheureusement, le coup de "j'avais des vacances de deux jours, alors je suis allé là où ils durent six mois" ne marche pas dans la réalité.

Et bien sûr, ils ont des fusils. Ils s'attendaient à quoi, des ours blancs ?

Pour être honnête, si Stan voyait des hommes-poissons aux grandes dents avancer vers son propre bateau, il enverrait probablement au moins un coup de semonce. Sa bonne foi sur le sujet vient sans doute du fait que les tritons esquivent très bien. Il n'a donc pas à prendre les attaques personnellement.

On peut imaginer facilement que les tritons parviennent, quand ils sont seuls, à naviguer sans être vus sous l'eau, dans les ombres. Mais même en transportant Stan et Ford, ils ont leur façon de se cacher derrière les vagues, de s'approcher discrètement. Stan parierait que cela rend leurs adversaires nerveux.

Adversaires. Il n'a pas encore décidé s'ils étaient des ennemis ou pas.

Sur le pont, il peut distinguer une quinzaine d'hommes et deux femmes. Trois d'entre eux ont des fusils. La plupart d'entre eux sont moins bien armés. Il lui semble distinguer quelques harpons de pêche, et plusieurs battes de base-ball.

Il imagine qu'ils doivent être au moins dix dans la cale, ou à l'endroit quelconque où Bill veut faire son rituel. Et les hommes-poissons semblent solides. Mais ils ont un temps limité, et à l'idée de tuer des humains, son estomac se retourne.

Il croit qu'il l'a déjà fait, pendant ses années les plus difficiles, en légitime défense. Il est certain que Bill l'a fait, lui a fait goûter à ces souvenirs-là. Deux raisons pour lesquelles cela ne doit pas arriver.

Mais ils sont laissés en arrière, avec deux tritons chacun pour les porter. Les six autres se mettent à ramper sous les flots.

Deux des tritons sautent en l'air. Ils sautent haut, et pourraient retomber sur le bateau. Les humains paniquent, se précipitent vers eux.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres grimpent de l'autre côté du bateau, leurs mains collantes comme celles de lézards. Le temps que les humains s'en soient rendu compte, ils sont déjà en train de paniquer. Quoi qu'il ait pu leur arriver, ils ressemblent très peu à une armée de zombies au service d'un démon, et beaucoup à des gens normaux mal préparés contre une armée de créatures du lagon noir.

"Tuez-les !" lance un d'entre eux, excédé. Il ressemble plus à un marin qu'à un touriste. "Faites-en de la confiture !" et à ce moment, Stan reconnaît, dans les accents, que c'est Bill.

Profitant de la confusion, les quatre tritons restant ont emmené Stan et Ford sur le pont du bateau, pour rejoindre la mêlée. Stan s'y lance dans sans hésiter. Chaque personne qu'il assomme en est une qui ne se fera pas transpercer par un trident de poisson. Ils semblent viser les jambes. Mais Stan est certain que cela fait très mal.

Un homme armé d'une batte de base-ball tombe à terre sous l'effet de son direct du droit. Derrière lui se trouve une femme aux long cheveux noirs, désarmée.

"Hey !" s'exclame Stan. "Tu es vraiment du côté du démon ?" Autant discuter un peu.

Mais il reçoit un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'ébranle. Il est trop âgé pour ça !

"Nous devons lui obéir !" s'exclame la femme. "Nous avons promis, pour rester en vie - et pour ma petite fille. Il nous a demandé de vous arrêter."

Stan ne sait pas si elle est très difficile à toucher ou si c'est lui qui hésite. En tout cas, elle est douée.

"Mais vous êtes forcés d'y mettre toute votre motivation ?" plaide-t-il en l'esquivant de justesse.

"Nous serons libre quand il aura fini son rituel infernal !" dit-elle, d'un air de dégoût.

Stan ne garde pas les yeux sur Bill, mais il l'entend ricaner.

"Gardez-moi les humains vivants !" s'exclame-t-il. "Comme ça ils pourront assister à notre petite fête !" Puis il donne un coup contre un des mâts. "Attendez, je vous mets en niveau de difficulté facile. Tada !"

Les tridents volent vers le haut. Stan, un très bref instant, a l'espoir stupide qu'il s'agissent d'une attaque coordonnée contre Bill. Mais ils se retrouvent collés à un endroit du mât, qui doit être un aimant. Les fusils aussi, qui étaient de toute façon vides. Les harpons aussi, ce qui semble désarçonner ceux qui en étaient armés.

"Je t'ai repris quelques idées, Fordsy !" ricane le triangle.

L'armement de Ford a aussi été entraîné en l'air ; mais au lieu de le lacher, il s'y agrippe fermement, se retrouve lui aussi monté sur la vergue, à surplomber le pont.

"Toutes." répond-il. "Tu m'as pris mon esprit entier. Mais j'en ai eu d'autres depuis." Son pistolet est collé à l'aimant, mais il peut toujours l'orienter.

Un éclair d'énergie en part, touche l'homme possédé. Il tombe à terre. Si Stan n'était pas en plein combat, il se permettrait de souffler. Il est possible qu'il se relâche un tout petit peu.

En tout cas, la femme qui se battait contre lui, d'un coup de sa bague, lui arrache son amulette. Elle a les yeux jaunes. Stan est certain qu'elle a les yeux jaunes maintenant. Le triangle aime cette technique.

"Oh, c'est personnel Sixer, c'est personnel entre nous trois." dit-elle d'un ton d'anticipation avide et joueuse.

Et le démon tente d'envahir l'esprit de Stanley.

Un instant la femme s'immobilise, pendant que Bill ne comprend pas. Stan en profite pour lui envoyer un crochet du gauche qui l'étale à terre.

"Surprise !" s'exclame-t-il. Après, pour être sûr.

Ford a bien fait de lui coller sur la tête une version hâtivement sculptée de la plaque qu'il a dans la tête. Même si elle ne tient que grâce à un bonnet de laine et qu'elle est en papier aluminium. Du fer aurait été attiré par l'aimant de toute façon. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

"OK !" crie-t-il. "Le démon n'est plus là pour vous donner des ordres, et je vous assure que nous sommes venus pour vous aider !"

A ce moment, une pluie de tridents et de harpons tombe du ciel ; et aussi, Ford. Tout le monde tente de plonger hors de portée, humains comme tritons.

"Surprise ?" s'amuse un des hommes, un adolescent maigrichon plutôt, une main sur le mât, là où était l'interrupteur de l'aimant. Il profite aussi de ne pas avoir participé à la confusion générale pour se saisir sans effort apparent de deux des harpons qui tombent.

Et il les lance dans deux directions différentes.

Stanley est trop confus, il a un trident tombé tout près de lui dont il ne sait que faire, il a du mal à comprendre la direction. Cela semble se diriger vers deux humains pourtant, l'un dissimulé sous dix couches d'anorak et de lunettes, l'autre musclé, à la peau brune... mais non, ils les saisissent, comme si tout ceci faisait partie d'une chorégraphie bien comprise. Et ils les lancent à nouveau.

L'un d'entre eux se dirige dans la direction générale de Ford.

Stan n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, il se jette vers lui, pour l'étaler à terre si c'est possible, se mettre devant le maudit harpon si cela ne l'est pas.

Les deux harpons transpercent deux des tritons. L'homme aux anoraks éclate de rire.

"On dirait que ton plan a échoué, Sixer ! A toi de faire échouer le mien ! Viens, viens tuer assez de personnes pour m'empêcher de faire le cercle ! Je t'y autorise. Je recommencerai ailleurs !"

Puis l'homme cesse de rire, et semble perdu. Bill pourrait encore être n'importe qui. Parmi ces humains, ou ceux qui sont à l'intérieur du bateau.

Certains des tritons se sont précipités vers les leurs tombés à terre. D'autres ont récupéré leurs tridents et entourent, menaçants, l'homme aux anoraks et celui à la peau brune. C'est un massacre qui commence, qui a commencé...

"Il est mort !" dit Chat-noteg d'un ton définitif, sombre comme un orage. C'est le plus vieux des tritons, celui qui représentait les Lunettes, Stan se rappelle.

Est-ce que Stan aurait pu le sauver ? S'il avait essayé de l'aider lui, et pas son frère, que le démon a promis de ne pas blesser, qui n'a jamais été en danger en premier lieu.

"Moi je suis vivant." dit une voix qui articule péniblement. Celle du triton tête de mule - ou tête de lama. "Mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où je pourrai marcher."

Ford s'approche de Stan.

"Je t'en prie." lui souffle-t-il. Il faut interrompre cela le plus vite possible. Emmène les tritons dans la cale, le plus vite possible. Arrête Bill. Si possible, sauve les humains."

"Pourquoi pas ensemble ?"

" _Parce que je dois faire autre chose_ !" dit Ford.

Stan sent que c'est quelque chose de dangereux. Il ne devrait pas le laisser partir ainsi.

Mais il le faut.

"Il y a une petite fille." dit-il juste. "Quelque part." Cela lui semble important. Aucun enfant ne devrait être mêlé à cela. Et comme ça, il n'aura pas à dire oui.

Ford actionne son pistolet, grimpe à nouveau au mât en grande partie métallique. "Serviteurs du démon !" dit-il. "Ou de la pieuvre, ou comment que vous puissiez l'appeler ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui désobéir ? Il vous a dit que tuer certains de ces tritons était le plus important, n'est-ce pas ? Et il vous a dit aussi qu'après cela, me capturer vivant était le plus important ?"

Et il se met à courir dans les hauteurs. Il se cache derrière les voiles, et effectivement tous les humains ont l'air de se rappeler que ne pas le laisser tomber est important.

Il semble se diriger vers l'autre bateau, le petit. Stan ne sait pas s'il est capable de tels sauts. Les humains ne le savent pas non plus. Ils commencent à le suivre. Les tritons, qui se sont brièvement interrompus pour écouter Ford, se préparent à suivre les humains. Stan voudrait tant le faire aussi.

"He, les tritons, vous êtes cool, vous êtes les amis de mon frère, mais il faut vous reprendre !" crie-t-il. Sa voix est encore plus forte que celle de Ford, constate-t-il avec satisfaction. Résultat d'années à vendre des... du rien. C'est encore plus difficile. "Celui qui a tué notre pote, c'est le connard de démon qui a possédé des humains, pas eux. Et ce qu'il craint le plus au monde en ce moment, c'est qu'on vienne l'interrompre ! Alors en rang, et aide-moi à défoncer cette porte, par amour de la vengeance !" Ils gardent toujours encerclés ceux qui, possédés, ont blessé les leurs. "Pour les humains, ils ne vont pas s'enfuir bien loin ! Laissez-les partir un moment !"

Cela fera plus de personnes qui peuvent attaquer Ford, pense-t-il amèrement. Mais c'est ce qu'il doit faire.

Il y a un moment de silence. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à des gens en deuil, sans doute, pense-t-il. S'il les a horriblement offensés, vont-il le couper en sashimi aussi ?

Mais à ce moment-là, le triton-lama s'exclame "Bien dit !"

C'est comme un signal. Deux d'entre eux foncent vers la porte. Des tridents font sauter les verrous.

"Il aura mis des pièges !" crie Stan. "Faites attention !" Il lui en coûte de le penser, mais c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, alors probablement le triangle aussi.

Ford a rejoint l'autre bateau. Les humains le poursuivent. Stan tente de ne pas y penser alors qu'il encourage les tritons à chercher le lieu où le rituel se déroule, alors que le triton-point d'interrogation aide le triton-lama à marcher, et que le corps d'un des leurs est abandonné sur le pont.

* * *

On n'a pas idée d'avoir autant de portes, de couloirs et même d'étages ! C'est comme s'il y avait... plus de deux passagers. Affligeant.

Aucun bruit ne les aidera. S'ils entendent des invocations, il et déjà trop tard.

Où sont-ils, se demande Stan. Le triangle a été dans sa tête. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a été dans la tête du triangle. C'est probablement des mauvaises mathématiques, mais il s'en fout.

Il peut penser comme lui, il peut deviner. Il peut gagner du temps. Utilise un peu ton cerveau, Stanley ! Il n'est pas stupide ! Il faut une grande salle, plate. Il n'a sans doute pas eu le temps d'enlever des cloisons. Il connaît les bateaux et leurs différents modèles, il a continué à en rêver, même s'il s'en cachait.

Il peut visualiser où c'est. Il peut faire des suppositions sur l'emplacement de la porte d'entrée. Il peut imaginer qu'elle est lourdement piégée, et probablement avec plus qu'un seau d'acide sur le bord de la porte.

"Suivez-moi, en silence." dit-il, quand il les voit hésiter. Il est le seul à leur expliquer ce qu'il a prévu, à voix basse.

Il descend un escalier. En fait, il réalise qu'il est le seul à faire grincer les marches de bois. En silence n'est pas un vain mot pour eux. Stan ne l'avouerait pas à haute voix, mais il préfère être avec eux plutôt que contre eux. Même s'ils ne partagent pas leurs sashimi.

Bill aura-t-il prévu cela depuis le début, se demande-t-il. Non, Bill imaginait sans doute Ford en tête du groupe.

Stan les guide à travers le bateau d'un pas plus sûr que n'est son esprit, et désigne muettement le mur à briser. Dans le pire des cas, s'il s'est trompé, la salle sera vide. Les tridents, d'une efficacité redoutable, arrachent la paroi comme autant de pince-monseigneurs le feraient, voire mieux.

Comme Stan l'avait espéré, il arrive dans une pièce où le cercle d'invocation est peint sur le sol.

Comme il le craignait, dix personnes en cercle, portant des tee-shirts, sont déjà regroupés autour, quan le mur s'effondre.

"Dépêchez-vous ! Vous avez le temps !" lance une des bouches avec les accents criards de Bill Cipher.

Cependant, ils sont humains. Un mur qui se trous pour faire apparaître des créatures monstrueuses est assez pour faire se retourner, voire paniquer, plusieurs personnes. Et même les faire lacher les mains qu'ils avaient déjà saisies mystiquement. Stan fonce sur un marin qui porte un tee-shirt orné de lunettes en plus de ses lunettes sur le nez. Il le heurte de tout son poids, tombant sur lui, et surtout, l'écartant du cercle.

Le plus important est fait. En quelques secondes, les tritons ont chacun capturé un humain paniqué, avant de le ligoter, lui arracher son tee-shirt, et l'enfiler, ce qui oscille entre le dérangeant et le parfaitement ridicule. C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont assurés de ne pas attaquer le même à deux. Ils portent même des poteaux indicateurs.

"Tu n'avais pas à faire ça !" crie une des femelles au triton-lama. "On l'aurait fait pour toi."

Très fier, il enfile son tee-shirt, en disant "Bah, je m'en suis bien tiré ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai mal à la jambe que j'ai mal aux dents !" En disant cela, sa mâchoire passe très près de l'humain capturé, qui frissonne d'horreur. Stan décide que les tritons sont des êtres raisonnables et qu'il n'a pas à leur rappeler que toute cette aventure ne contient aucun pique-nique avec de vrais morceux d'humains dedans. Même s'il en a un peu envie.

Maintenant neuf tritons se tiennent chacun dans une des cases du cercle. Neuf tritons forment un cercle rompu.

Et un des humains ligotés claque de la langue, sur un rythme d'applaudissements.

"Joli !" s'exclame-t-il avec des accents qui n'essaient pas de dissimuler la voix de Bill Cipher. "Ta force brute a gagné pour cette fois, Stanley Pines. Les humains vont être si énervés d'être mes esclaves pour si longtemps encore, mais tu as l'habitude des clients mécontents, n'est-ce pas ? Retrouvons-nous la prochaine fois que j'essaie, et voyons si tu fais aussi bien ! Jouons à combien de cercles vous pouvez rompre ! L'avantage de ma position, c'est que je n'ai besoin de gagner qu'une fois !"

Stan aurait envie de le gifler, de le secouer, s'il me soupçonnerait que Bill trouverait cela hilarant.

"Je vais dire au revoir à ton frère !" s'exclame-t-il. "Ou adieu, selon mon humeur. Cela dépend de combien de temps je veux qu'il se souvienne de ce que je compte lui montrer. Je me demande si le kraken bouge assez maintenant pour que je puisse détruire votre bateau... A plus !"

Et l'humain reprend un air paniqué qui n'a aucune raison d'être faux.

Stan, pendant tout ce temps, avait réussi à ne pas penser à son frère - ou plutôt, à se concentrer sur la mission qu'il lui avait confiée plutôt que sur sa fuite devant une foule en délire - et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Alors que Bill a disparu, Stan se demande ce qui se passerait s'il prenait la place des lunettes et fermait le cercle.

Ce n'est pas son symbole, mais il lui va aussi bien qu'un autre.

Bill veut le reconstituer avec dix personnes qui ont fait un pacte avec lui, disait Ford. Lui veut le faire avec dix personnes qui n'ont pas fait de pacte. Mais est-ce si important si c'est seulement l'une d'entre elles ? Après tout, quand ils ont essayé de le reconstituer pour la première fois, Ford et Dipper en faisaient partie. Cela n'a pas marché seulement parce que Stan a refusé de prendre la main de son frère, parce qu'il a... le remords le poignarde comme une aiguille très fine. Peut-il se racheter en le faisant maintenant ? Est-ce que cela aurait un effet qui, même sans détruire Bill pour de bon, l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il a prévu, le ralentirait ?

Ou doit-il avoir confiance en Ford ? En la durée de ses filets paralysants, en ses capacités à fuir devant des humains si nombreux et si jeunes ? Peut-il croire que s'il y avait une possibilité, même juste de le ralentir, Ford le lui aurait dit ?

Il aime son frère. Il l'aime vraiment. Mais Moïse sait que cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a toujours raison !

Sa réflexion a duré peut-être une fraction de seconde seulement. Chat-noteg l'interrompt. "He, Stan ! On fait quoi ?"

"Restez ici." dit-il. "N'abandonnez pas le cercle." Il y a une façon simple de faire, qui répondra à ses questions, et aussi à ce qu'il veut faire. C'est aussi probablement une façon stupide, mais c'est la seule qu'il connaisse. "Je vais chercher mon frère."

Il réussit même à se rappeler d'éviter la porte d'entrée.

* * *

"Vous êtes des traîtres ou des imbéciles ?" entend-il alors qu'il a à peine parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres. "Oh, les deux je parie !"

Stan tente d'identifier d'où vient la voix criarde qu'il entend si faiblement. Ce n'est pas à cet étage, c'est plus haut. Où est ce maudit escalier, déjà ?

"Vous nous avez demandé de l'amener ici, maître Cipher !" répond une autre voix. La femme qui donnait des coups de pieds ! Ou l'autre femme, peut-être. Stan n'est plus aussi spécialiste qu'il l'a été en voix féminines.

"Oui, et seulement lui ! Ramène ta gamine dans sa prison !" hurle Bill. "Sinon, le pacte est rompu et je la tue de façon douloureuse !" Puis il se ravise. "Non, cela peut attendre. Avant cela, j'ai besoin de m'occuper de cet..." Là Stan monte les escaliers si vite qu'il ne peut plus entendre un instant, tellement le sang lui bat aux oreilles. "Je lui ferai torturer des gens plus tard." Stan grimpe les escaliers. "Mais d'abord, sois une gentille fille et casse-lui une ou deux jambes."

"Non !" hurle Stan.

Il passe un tournant et la scène apparaît enfin devant ses yeux.

Ford a la mâchoire tendue, le regard perçant qu'il a quand il tente d'évaluer une situation. Ses pieds et ses mains sont liés par des cordes de marin. Autour de lui, il y a l'homme à la peau brune possédé par Bill, la femme qui donne des coups de pieds déjà rétablie, et une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années qui pourrait être leur enfant, que la femme porte dans ses bras. Elle a des tresses, un appareil dentaire et des lunettes.

Bill tendait à le femme une batte de base-ball, mais elle s'est interrompue quand il a hurlé.

Et Stan s'approche en courant, avec la ferme intention de les rosser encore, autant de fois qu'il faudra.

Quand soudain Ford casse ses liens. Les deux à la fois, ceux des bras et ceux des jambes. Il se saisit de la petite fille dans les bras de la femme trop choquée pour réagir, et la lance en direction de Stan.

Puis il part en courant dans la direction opposée.

Stan a le temps de penser que son frère est l'homme le plus irresponsable du monde. Quand il a dit qu'aucun enfant ne devrait être mêlé à cela, ce n'est pas pour que Ford l'emmène en plein milieu des combats ! Et la lance dans une trajectoire dangereuse où Stan ne la rattrape que de justesse !

Mais d'un autre côté, à cause de cela, il sait qu'il n'y a qu'une seule raison possible pour qu'elle soit ici. Et il fait un demi-tour, repart vers l'escalier.

"Rattrape-les !" hurle Bill à la femme. "Vite ! Reprends ta fille ! Je m'occupe de Sixer."

Stan est bon en boxe, mais pas en course à pieds. Il est déjà épuisé. La gamine n'est pas légère. Et la femme qui le poursuit, armée d'une batte de base-ball, vient de se faire enlever son enfant alors que Stan vient d'abandonner son frère à son sort. Encore.

C'est peut-être l'énergie du désespoir. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est encore un peu sonnée depuis qu'il l'a assommée. Mais Stan réussit à garder presque toute son avance alors qu'il la jette presque sur le sol de la pièce.

Mets ce maudit tee-shirt, mets-toi dans cette maudite case, et tends la main à ses putain de monstres, pense-t-il. Mais comme il a de l'expérience avec les petits, et pas beaucoup de temps aussi, il dit juste : "mets ce tee-shirt et prends la main des trucs, c'est important !"

Mais l'enfant a déjà avancé dans la case, a déjà pris la main des deux hommes-poissons qui l'entourent.

Des nuages de lumière semblent sortir des dix membres du cercle - non, réalise Stan, semblent se diriger vers eux, passant par la porte et le trou dans le mur à la fois.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de mettre le tee-shirt." dit la petite fille d'un air un peu hautain. "Je porte déjà des lunettes. Sur mon nez."

La mère entre dans la pièce, et Stan s'apprête à la stopper si elle veut arrêter sa fille. Mais elle se contente de rester ébahie devant ce qui se passe, les bras ballants. Stan profite de son choc pour lui subtiliser la batte de base-ball, au cas où. Elle ne semble pas s'en apercevoir.

Puis la source de lumière semble entrer dans la pièce. C'est Bill, suppose Stan. Il ne voit aucune forme qui permette d'assurer une telle chose, seulement la couleur jaune. Mais alors même que la forme n'a rien d'humain ou de triangulaire, elle semble souffrir. La lumière qui s'en échappe vient par vagues dont la forme même évoque l'effort et la douleur.

Et puis cela s'interrompt, et il ne reste plus qu'un minuscule petit triangle, couché par terre au milieu du cercle.

Stan ne sait pas quoi en faire. Les descriptions de Ford de leur victoire étaient toujours minimalistes, comme s'il en doutait. Ou si après, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Y a-t-il une formule qu'ils doivent dire ? Doivent-ils au moins rester là un certain temps ?

Jusqu'à ce que Ford rentre, passe entre les tritons comme si cela n'avait pas spécialement d'importance mystique, et ramasse le triangle du bout des doigts, comme une saleté, pour le mettre promptement dans un bocal.


	9. Chapter 9

"Il est celui qui a tué Yonazhih." dit Ford aux tritons en montrant sa prisonnier. Bien sûr, il se rappelle leurs noms. Il n'est même pas capable de se rappeler ceux de tous les habitants de Gravity Falls !

"Et que vas-tu en faire ?" demande Chat-noteg.

Le visage de Ford se durcit. "Quelque chose qu'il n'aimera pas."

A ce moment, l'homme à la peau brune entre dans la pièce.

"Ca a marché !" dit-il en se jetant dans les bras de sa femme. Puis la petite fille vient les rejoindre.

"Comment ça, ça a marché ?" dit Stan d'un ton faussement faché. Il est trop soulagé pour cela. "Nous vous avons battus ! Vous avez perdu !"

"J'ai utilisé ta méthode." dit Ford avec un coup de coude complice. "Tu avais raison de vouloir discuter avec eux. Ils devaient lui obéir, mais il a oublié d'insister sur le fait de ne pas nous aider en même temps qu'ils essayaient de nous capturer."

"Oh..." dit Stan. Il n'a pas l'impression que _sa méthode_ a bien marché, pourtant.

"Ils devaient lui obéir jusqu'à ce que le cercle soit formé." dit Ford. "Mais il n'a pas précisé que le cercle devait tourner à son avantage. Ils devaient me ligoter et m'amener à lui. Il n'a pas précisé que les liens devaient être solides."

"Tu es devenu très bon pour lire les petits caractères." dit Stan, pétillant de joie. "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas monter une entreprise d'arnaque avec moi ?"

"Je leur ai dit que nous en avions une." murmure Ford à l'oreille de Stan. "Spécialiste en démonter des pactes avec des démons."

"Spécialistes en se faire arnaquer !" ricane Stan. Puis il voit l'expression peinée de Ford et ajoute rapidement "Jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

Ford serre son bocal comme s'il allait se le faire arracher.

"Je me suis demandé pourquoi Bill avait besoin de tuer deux tritons, et pas un. J'ai demandé si une personne sur ce bateau, une seule, n'avait pas fait de pacte. Et eux avaient clairement dit à Bill - tu peux nous tuer. Si nous passons de ton côté, tu ne touches pas à ma fille, en aucune façon. Cela demande des tripes. Et aussi, de supposer qu'il a vraiment besoin de chaque personne. Et d'avoir raison."

Ford fait un pas en avant vers la famille qui rit et s'étreint toujours. Ils ont rejoint une des prisonnières. Il va être temps de la détacher.

"Votre amour pour votre famille a sauvé le monde." dit-il très doucement.

Puis il se tourne vers Stan et articule sans prononcer les mots "Et le tien." et cela ressemble à une plaisanterie qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient enfants, mais ce n'en est pas moins sérieux.

"Pouvons-nous parler à... votre petite fille en privé ?" demande-t-il.

"Silogini !" s'exclame-t-elle. Ses parents semblent hésiter, mais elle dit "Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?" et suit Ford et Stan.

Ford s'agenouille devant la petite fille.

"Merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidés." dit-il.

Elle lui sourit. "Merci à vous d'avoir sauvé mes parents, alors ! Je ne sais pas ce que voulait faire la pieuvre, mais je sais que c'était horrible. Il a voulu forcer les gens à coudre les dessins bizarres ! Alors la nuit, j'allais les défaire, comme Pénélope dans l'Odyssée ! Pas tous, surtout celui avec l'oeil et l'étoile. C'est le plus dur à faire ! Et la pieuvre l'avait donnée à ma tante, qui est nulle en couture."

Ainsi elle les a sauvés deux fois ! C'est ce que voulait dire le kraken, quand il parlait de tee-shirts qui se décomposent ! Stan lui sourit. "Tu iras loin, petite."

Ford ne dit rien, mais il la regarde, lui aussi, avec reconnaissance. Il semble réfléchir.

"Bill," dit-il finalement. "Son nom est Bill. Ce n'est pas une pieuvre, pas vraiment. C'est un démon. Regarde." Et il lui montre le bocal. Bill n'est pas très intimidant, comme ça.

"Un vrai ?"

Ford hoche la tête.

"Cela ne m'étonne pas !" dit-elle bravement ; elle ne semble pas entièrement convaincue, pourtant.

"Ecoute." continue-t-il. "Quand tu as fait le cercle, tu as absorbé de l'énergie. Il est possible qu'il y ait... certains effets secondaires. Que tu puisses savoir quand tu rêves, et peut-être même visiter les rêves des autres. N'en abuse pas. Aussi, fais attention quand tu fais une promesse, ou quand quelqu'un t'en fait une, et que vous vous serrez la main. Cela pourrait vous contraindre magiquement, même si ce n'est pas certain."

Le visage de la petite fille s'illumine, et elle saute à pieds joints. "Ca veut dire que non seulement j'ai sauvé plein de gens en aidant à bannir un démon, mais en plus, je vais être une super-héroïne ! Oh, c'est l'origin story la plus cool du monde !"

Ford lance un coup d'oeil entendu à Stan. Il semble penser qu'elle est trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais globalement, Stan trouve qu'elle a une façon plutôt saine de voir les choses.

* * *

Ford présente ses excuses et ses condoléances à Chat-noteg et aux tritons en général. Stan se tient derrière lui, malaisé, en espérant qu'ainsi il n'aura rien à ajouter.

"He, il est mort en combattant un démon." commente-t-elle avec un mouvement des nageoires que Stan n'a pas pu interprêter. "C'est une fin glorieuse, au moins."

Le bateau de tourisme continuera sa croisière, décident-il. Le bateau de pêche raccompagnera les tritons au Pôle Nord, et en profitera pour aller chercher Jim.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas !" s'exclame Ford en souriant. "Nous avons une alliance temporaire. Ils ne vous mangeront pas."

Les marins ne semblent pas persuadés. Ils observent avec un peu d'effroi les dents pointues des tritons. Avec un peu d'inquiétude, aussi, le respect dont ils entourent le corps du mort. Stan ne sait pas à quel point ils se sentent responsables.

"De toute façon, vous avez supporté pire pendant une bonne semaine." rajoute Stan.

"Si j'avais su que c'était un petit triangle et pas une pieuvre géante..." murmure un des marins. Stan n'est pas certain que cela change quelques chose. Les deux méritent un coup de poing dans la face, et il faut des tripes pour leur en donner.

Stan et Ford, eux, se retrouvent presque seuls. Avec le kraken. Bill dans une petite boîte. Et un Stan'o'war entièrement démoli. Stan soupire quand il voit le mât qui flotte, les débris épars.

"C'est réparable." le console Ford.

"J'espère bien. Dériver dans l'océan Arctique ne faisait pas partie de mes plans de vie."

"Ce sera un peu long, sans matériel, malheureusement."

"Des morceaux ! Des morceaux !" s'exclame le kraken, dont le corps n'est manifestement plus paralysé. "Je vais les emmener chez moi !"

"Attends !" s'exclame Stan. "Ils nous appartiennent !"

"Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire avec !" proteste le kraken.

"Ils pourraient tout de même aider, pour des pièces... il suffirait de les retailler..."

"Je les mettrai dans ma collection !" argumente le kraken. "En disant que cela appartient aux humains qui ont congelé mon patron, et m'ont sauvé d'un démon qui m'avait possédé ! C'est la gloire ! Ca sera encore là longtemps après votre mort. Oops, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, les humains se vexent quand on parle de leur mort, je crois ? Je ne sais jamais."

Ford va pour protester, mais Stan l'arrête d'un geste de la main. "Cela peut s'arranger. Si tu nous emmènes au port le plus proche..."

"Pas de problème !" s'exclame le kraken. Mais Stan l'interrompt. "Ca, et trois petits morceaux du Titanic. Il doit bien avoir des bouts qui partent, avec le temps."

"Trois ?" proteste le kraken. "Pourquoi trois ?"

"Il se trouve que j'ai un petit-neveu qui aime bien mystères, une petite-nièce qui adore les films romantiques, et un... hum... successeur qui tient une boutique de très rares curiosités. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'en favoriser un."

Même si c'est sans doute Mabel qui aura la marionnette. Ou peut-être qu'ils vont la garder en souvenir ? Stan se sent presque fier de lui de l'avoir réussie.

Le kraken pousse un soupir qui n'a pas besoin de traduction.

"D'accord. Marché conclu. Mais cette fois-ci, vous ne m'attachez pas au bateau avec quelque chose qui pique !"

Stan accepte avec un grand sourire. Il sait que Ford trouvera quelque chose.

* * *

"Et le triangle ?" demande Stan en fixant le sac de Ford. "Tu vas en faire quoi ?"

Il essaie de sembler décontracté. Mais cette question est très importante. Ils ne peuvent pas le garder dans un bocal jusqu'à leur mort ! S'il avait pu être entièrement détruit par le rituel, est-ce trop demander ? Il est tenace comme la mauvaise herbe.

"J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi." répond Ford.

"Tu vas le tuer ?"

"Malheureusement, c'est impossible. Il est éternel, après tout."

Même vaincu et sans pouvoirs, Bill a des talents dont un humain ne saurait rêver, et Stan en est toujours un peu frustré. Ou peut-être est-ce le sourire résigné de Ford quand il prononce ces mots.

"Je voudrais l'éloigner de l'humanité, de toute personne qu'il risquerait d'influencer..."

"Tu ne vas pas le garder !" s'exclame Stan.

"Non." répond Ford. "Ce que je voudrais - cela implique aussi de le tenir éloigné de moi."

"Je me réveille, et qu'est-ce que j'entends ?" dit une voix affaiblie mais parfaitement reconnaissable. "Stanford Pines qui a peur de moi. Ca doit être la Terre. Quoi, même pas un peu de courage ?"

Stan voit Ford serrer les dents, mais son frère se force à garder une voix égale. "L'important est de trouver un lieu où personne n'ira le chercher. J'ai fait des recherches, et découvert que l'URSS avait abandonné une grande quantité de déchets nucléaires sous la mer, pas loin. C'est quelque chose que tout le monde préfère ignorer ou fuir. Une plaque de métal anti-magie, une couche de plomb, puis une ogive de béton de la bonne forme. C'est le plus sûr que je puisse imaginer."

"Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça, Sixer ?" dit le démon, avec des accents de panique dans la voix.

Ford fouille dans son sac. Il pose le triangle sur la table, dans son bocal de verre gravé de runes, et le fixe comme si cela lui était douloureux. Il ne dit rien. Stan voudrait prendre le démon et le jeter sans attendre, mais si Ford a décidé qu'il doit faire cela...

"Tu ne peux pas me faire cela ! As-tu oublié ce que nous avions, tous les deux ? J'étais ton ami, j'étais ce que tu aimais le plus au monde. Si tu m'abandonnes ainsi, tu nies tes propres sentiments. Il y aura un vide en toi qui ne se remplira jamais, et tu le sais."

"C'est déjà le cas, depuis trop longtemps." répond Ford d'une voix éraillée. "Cela ne changera rien, à part que je protège mon monde."

Stan ne sait pas comment réagir. Ford vient-il d'avouer que le démon lui a manqué, ou... pourquoi fait-il cela ? Ne sait-il pas mentir quand il y en a vraiment besoin ?

Ne cède pas, veut-il crier, ne réponds pas, ne l'écoute même pas ! Et pourtant... il ne peut pas protéger son frère ici. Il ne peut pas prendre les décisions pour lui.

"Mais tu as gagné de toute façon ! Si tu me gardes ainsi prisonnier, je serai à toi. Combien de fois as-tu rêvé de cela, depuis que je t'ai trahi ? Je serai ton esclave, je n'aurai que la quantité de pouvoir que tu m'accorderais. Mais j'ai encore toutes mes connaissances, je te révèlerai tout ce que tu veux sur la science et sur la magie ! Et quand tu le voudras, tu pourras me frapper ou m'écraser de la façon que tu aimeras le mieux. Tu me veux, tu as besoin de moi." Le triangle se tourne vers Stan maintenant. "Toi aussi, tu le connais, Stanley Pines, tu sais qu'il le regrettera ! Tu veux que ton frère soit heureux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Stan ne dit toujours rien. Ford ne devrait pas réagir, ce n'est pas lui qui va le faire.

Ford prend une grande inspiration, et Stan voit parfaitement l'envie dans son regard. Pas d'hésitation, pourtant. "Je n'ai pas besoin de toi." répond-il. "Plus maintenant."

Stan est fier de son frère, jusqu'à ce que Ford continue. "J'ai une famille, j'ai trouvé mieux." et là, Stan se permet d'être assez heureux pour s'étouffer.

"Et tu as tenté de me prendre cela aussi." conclut Ford d'une voix qui se brise.

"Je ne voulais pas ! Je croyais que ça te plairait ! Fordsy ! Ou du moins que cela finirait par te plaire, que tu te rappellerais." La voix de Bill est devenue suppliante. Jusqu'ici il tentait toujours de rendre ses propositions alléchantes, de donner l'impression qu'il faisait à Ford une faveur. Ce moment est passé. "Ne me fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie. Moi, j'ai..."

Stan s'attend à ce qu'il dise "j'ai besoin de toi". N'est-ce pas une tactique de base d'arnaque et de manipulation ? Et vu ce à quoi il a assisté quand il a malheureusement partagé ses souvenirs, il n'est pas certain que ce soit entièrement faux.

Mais si Bill n'est pas capable de le dire, Stan ne va certainement pas le mentionner. C'est sa vengeance à lui, aussi petite qu'elle soit.

Le triangle ne finit pas sa phrase. Devant l'absence de réponse de Ford, glacé depuis les mots _je croyais que ça te plairait_ , il tombe à terre, résigné.

"S'il te plait. S'il te plait, pas les déchets russes." murmure-t-il encore. "Ou au moins, pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir. Je ne peux plus rien te faire. Plus rien vous faire."

"Le temps de rejoindre la terre," dit Ford d'une voix dure. "cela fait déjà trop."

Il range le bocal dans son sac à nouveau, pour marquer que la conversation est close. La sueur coule sur son front, il semble plus épuisé qu'après le réel combat contre le démon.

La petite voix de Bill continue de sortir du sac.

"Je te hais. Je te haÏrai jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. C'est la seule trace que tu laisseras quand le monde entier aura oublié ton nom, quand l'humanité que tu veux protéger aura disparu, Stanford Pines."

Stan s'approche de Ford, lui met la main sur l'épaule, le presse fort.

"Tu as été fort." dit-il. "Tu as eu raison. Et il raconte n'importe quoi."

Ford se penche sur le côté, appuie sa tête contre ses côtes. "Je crois que ton troisième point est faux." dit-il, doucement, tristement. "Mais merci pour le reste." Et Stan lui caresse les cheveux, en espérant que cela changera quelque chose, même un peu.

* * *

Le whisky est bon, le ciel est clair, les étoiles brillent par milliers au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Ford a même rit aux mauvaises blagues de Stan sur Dipper et la Grande Ourse. C'est une belle soirée.

Et Stan va la gacher, bien sûr. C'est ce qu'il fait. Plutôt celle-là qu'une autre.

"Je voulais te dire..." grogne-t-il, brisant un moment d'agréable silence. "Pendant qu'il était dans ma tête... dans mon corps... je veux dire, j'en sais probablement trop sur la relation entre le triangle et toi. Je voudrais pouvoir oublier. Mais c'est peut-être mieux si tu sais que je sais, je veux dire..."

Ou alors, ce n'est pas mieux. Pendant qu'il s'embrouille, Ford le regarde d'un air inquiet.

Mais il ne pose pas de questions, se contente de hocher la tête et de dire "Oui. Merci de me l'avoir dit."

Un silence à nouveau, beaucoup moins agréable que le précédent.

"J'étais stupide, n'est-ce pas ?" reprend Ford. "Je regrette que tu l'aies vu. Même si tu n'avais pas besoin de plus de preuves, sans doute. J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais trahi, quand nous étions gamins. Cela suffit."

Ce n'est pas ce que Stan voulait dire, bien entendu.

"Je suis stupide aussi d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant... Je veux dire, je reste admiratif que tu te sois sacrifié pour sauver le monde. Mais j'aurais dû être plus reconnaissant de ce que tu sacrifies pour moi. Même si je n'en vaux pas vraiment la peine." La dernière phrase est dite d'une voix très basse.

"Tu en vaux totalement la peine." dit Stan. "Et si tu me dis le contraire, je te groumphe."

"Très bon argument." dit Ford en riant faiblement.

Stan devrait être heureux de cet aveu. Mais si Ford ne l'est pas, ce n'est pas pareil.

"He, tout le monde ne sauve pas le monde régulièrement." continue Stan. "Il faut prendre ça en compte."

"Tu as tellement sacrifié pour moi." dit Ford encore. "Et moi..."

Et moi j'ai tellement sacrifié pour lui, pense comprendre Stan, en pure perte. Ce n'est pas grave, pense-t-il. C'est fini. Mais il ne peut pas vraiment répondre à ce qui n'a pas été dit.

Ford le regarde. La voie lactée se reflète dans ses yeux. "Que voudrais-tu de moi, Stan ?"

Stan en a un instant le souffle coupé. Comment fonctionne le cerveau compliqué de son frère ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un équilibre à rétablir, ou...

Il pense un instant à répondre par une plaisanterie, pour que cette tension dans son coeur cesse. Mais non, il ne peut pas faire cela à Ford, pas quand il s'ouvre à lui ainsi.

"Rien." dit-il, paniqué. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il a déjà tout ce qu'il a désiré, mais il a toujours peur de le perdre. "Ne pars plus. Ne me quitte plus. S'il te plait."

"Tu n'as pas à demander." dit Ford. "Je n'en avais pas la moindre intention." Sa voix s'étrangle. "Tu me manquerais trop."

Stan prend l'air sûr de lui. "He, c'est pour ça que nous allons si bien ensemble." Mais en fait, il n'en était pas certain, pas certain du tout.

"Plus jamais." dit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ford. "Plus jamais séparés."

Et plus jamais rien qui les empêchera de faire cela, pense Stan, alors que les bras de Ford se resserrent affectueusement autour de lui.


End file.
